Ett ljus i mörkret
by Waenthoronien
Summary: En ung finländsk flicka blir ombedd att återvända till Hogwarts. Men vad är det hon gör allt för att dölja och vad är det för uppgift som väntar henne? SSOC
1. Prolog

A/N: Härmed börjar jag lägga upp den nya versionen av Ett ljus i mörkret. Jag hoppas den faller er i smaken, för det har varit ett väldans jobb med att skriva om den, men jag har haft väldigt roligt så kanske det är värt det ändå... I fortsättningen följer kapitlen i samma takt som jag översätter dem till engelska, så vänta er inte allt för snabba uppdateringar. Kritik är dock välkommet trots det...

Disclaimers: Som vanligt äger jag en fånig idé och en förhoppningsvis inte lika fånig finlandssvensk tjej, men allt ni känner igen från andra håll tillhör någon annan. Oftast är denna någon annan J.K.Rowling, men jag kan inte heller begränsa mig till henne. Jag skall försöka komma ihåg att nämna det ifall någon annan kan känna sig skyldig... :)

* * *

_Ett ljus i mörkret _

**Prolog**

Albus Dumbledore satt i sitt kontor i tornrummet i Hogwarts. Det vore en underdrift på gränsen till brottslighet att påstå att han inte hade mycket att tänka på och ännu mer att oroa sig för. Han brukade dock inte visa det öppet; liksom de flesta andra försökte han låtsas som om saker och ting var betydligt bättre än de i själva verket var.

Men i just detta ögonblick funderade han inte på hur man snabbast och smärtfriast skulle slippa Lord Voldemort. Han grubblade inte heller över dementorernas konstiga beteende – som han själv, för övrigt, kunde förklara utan större huvudbry, men som en del andra försökte förklara bort med dåliga ursäkter – eller frågan om hur man skulle garantera att eleverna som inom en och en halv månad skulle återkomma till skolan var säkra. Han tänkte för tillfället inte ens på Harry Potters roll i kriget som pågick eller något av de problem som fanns i anknytning till honom – problemet med trollstavar nu när Ollivanders försvunnit och Harry Potter inte kunde duellera med Lord Voldemort med sin egen, eller det faktum att han nyligen blivit myndig och därmed inte längre var skyddad av sin mors kärlek på samma sätt som tidigare.

För tillfället grubblade han över en av de mindre uppenbara nyckelpersonerna i kriget. Denna person spelade en avgörande roll och hade redan bidragit till att många delmål kunnat uppnås – visserligen hade de kostat en del i utbyte, men det var risken man varit tvungen att ta. Under åren som gått hade denna person blivit som en son för Albus, och den åldrige rektorn kunde inte annat än beundra honom för den uppgift han utan att klaga eller protestera tagit på sig, trots all den stress uppgiften förde med sig.

Det var därför det smärtade Dumbledore så att se honom lida.

Han hade alltid varit tillbakadragen – blyg, fastän det kanske inte var den egenskapen man automatiskt förknippade med honom – och det hade aldrig varit många som kommit honom nära. Dumbledore misstänkte att han var en av de få som verkligen kände mannen under den hårda, stränga och sarkastiska ytan. Han var den enda som såg att trolldrycksmästaren inte mådde bra, eftersom han var den enda som såg igenom masken av elakhet. Albus Dumbledore visste att ju elakare Severus Snape verkade, desto sämre var det ställt med honom.

Å andra sidan, ingen kunde låta bli att påverkas psykiskt av tillståndet i det magiska samhället i Storbritannien för tillfället. Men det var inte många som levde så farligt som Severus Snape, heller. Att Severus dessutom aldrig öppet visat varken sorg, smärta eller glädje gjorde inte saken lättare för dem som brydde sig om honom.

Medan tankarna på trolldrycksläraren snurrade på omkring i rektorns huvud, tog han igen ner en av de många pärmarna som fanns på hyllan vid väggen. På pärmen stod det "7-årselever" och i den fanns ett blad för var och en av de elever som skulle börja sjunde klassen den första september. Först kom alla Gryffindorelever, med Hermione Granger överst, eftersom hon nyligen blivit vald till första prefekt tillsammans med hennes klasskamrat från Ravenclaw, och sedan följde Ravenclaw, Slytherin, och till sist kom Hufflepuff.

Rektorn bläddrade genom alla blad gällande Gryffindor, och vidare till det sista för Ravenclaw. Det var då tanken slog honom. "Hon skulle ha blivit färdig i år om hon bara insett att hon fortfarande är välkommen här. Tänk om…" Ett hoppfullt leende spred sig i hans ansikte när han tog fram ett pergamentark och en penna. Att det var fjärde gången i rad han skrev ett brev till denna person med i grund och botten samma ärende avskräckte honom inte. Medan solen sken och fåglarna – lyckligt omedvetna om de mörka tider de faktiskt levde i – kvittrade utanför det öppna fönstret började han skriva.

oOooOooOo

Ett par dagar senare vaknade en 18 – årig flicka upp i sin säng i en liten tvåspråkig småstad vid den finländska sydkusten. Innan hon hann fundera på varför hon vaknat tidigare än normalt – solen hade ännu inte passerat hennes fönster, vilket den gjorde klockan halv fem på morgonen så här års – upptäckte hon en stor uggla på fönsterbrädan. Hon var ingen expert på ugglor, men den som varit mer insatt än hon hade genast sett att det var hornuggla, uppfödd i Belgien.

Hon släppte in ugglan och tog nyfiket loss brevet som satt fast vid foten på fågeln och hämtade något åt budbäraren att äta. Sedan satte hon sig i sängen och studerade brevet. Det fanns inget sigill, men när hon såg handskriften utanpå kuvertet suckade hon. Tänk att han aldrig kunde ge upp! Hon hade varit borta från Skottland i tre år, och hon skulle fylla nitton – hon var faktiskt ett år för gammal för det här nu! Hon tyckte att hon hade gjort mer än klart för honom att hon inte tänkte återvända. Inget kunde få henne att återvända; hennes samvete tillät det inte. Dessutom var hon så nöjd så med det liv hon lyckats bygga upp här hemma.

"_Miss Litenius,_

_jag hoppas att detta brev finner dig så välmående som omständigheterna tillåter. Ifall detta brev kommer fram en aning sent beklagar jag dröjsmålet, men jag misstänker att jag blir tvungen att vidta speciella åtgärder för att skicka det. Postgången har inte fungerat så som den borde, trots det att är ugglorna är pålitliga._

_Jag vet att du fortfarande inte tror mig när jag säger att det inte är något problem i världen om du kommer tillbaka till Hogwarts. Men oberoende av din åsikt i saken, så har du fortfarande kvar din plats här i skolan och trots att du egentligen skulle ha blivit utexaminerad denna vår, har du fortfarande all rätt att börja sjunde klassen den första september i år. Det finns många sätt att garantera både din och alla andras säkerhet och jag vet att du inte hör till dem som frivilligt skulle skada någon._

_Du är säkert väl underrättad om vad som har hänt i Storbritannien under de senaste åren och vilken situationen är just nu. Jag förnekar inte att det vore säkrast för dig personligen, liksom för vem som helst, att inte resa till Storbritannien just nu. Men situationen tillråder också att vi samlar alla krafter vi kan, och du är en intelligent häxa och godhjärtad ung dam – just en sådan person som vi behöver fler av på Hogwarts för tillfället. Tro mig, miss Lithenius, vi behöver alla vi kan få och det finns en uppgift för alla som är villiga att hjälpa till. För dig har jag en alldeles särskild uppgift i beredskap som inte vem som helst kan sköta. Jag kan dessvärre inte gå närmare in på några detaljer just nu, men jag vore mer än tacksam om du var villig att bidra._

_Det här blir en upprepning av mitt brev från i fjol, men det hör väl till att jag också säger att du kan studera precis de ämnen du tog dina finländska GET:s i (och med tanke på hur ambitiös du var när du gick här, är det säkert ganska många). Som du vet får du ta din FUTT – examen här och jag måste ju medge att en examen från Hogwarts för tillfället är en av de mest ansedda (speciellt den i trolldryckskonst) i Europa. Precis som förra året har jag fått en uppdatering på dina nuvarande vitsord och färdigheter, och jag vidhåller att, med de skillnader som finns i våra olika skolsystem, har du just nu de allra bästa möjligheterna till att få en mycket fin examen härifrån._

_Jag kan också meddela att jag lyckats övertala professor Remus Lupin att återvända till tjänsten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Jag hoppas att du tar med detta faktum i ditt övervägande och kommer till en annan slutsats än tidigare år. Jag vet att det är ett svårt steg för dig att återvända, men ingen anklagar dig för det som har hänt dig. Det här kanske inte är rätt tillfälle till det, men jag måste ändå påminna dig om att du inte kan sluta leva bara för att du blivit vad du är idag._

_Avlutningsvis måste jag medge att avgörandet fullständigt är ditt, men jag hoppas att du tänker på vad jag har skrivit i detta brev och gör vad du finner för bäst. Jag ber dig meddela om ditt val två veckor innan skolan börjar. Vilket ditt beslut än blir, bifogar jag redan nu listan över de böcker du behöver ifall du kommer._

_Med hopp om att se dig i september,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Nej, tänkte hon, inget skulle få henne att ändra sig – utom möjligen just detta brev.

Det var därför Sabina Lithenius stod på skeppets översta däck och tittade ut över Åbolands skärgård bara någon vecka senare. Hon var på väg, till sist. Hon hade i ärlighetens namn aldrig trott att hon skulle återvända, fastän Dumbledore hela tiden försäkrat henne om att hennes plats på Hogwarts fanns kvar för henne. Nu var hon arton år, hade missat tre års högklassig magisk utbildning och hon hade till sist låtit sig övertalas. Dumbledore sade att hon behövdes på slottet, gudarna vet till vad, men han hade bett henne komma. Allting skulle ordna sig.

Sabinas mamma, Loreena McGonagall-Lithenius, var mest orolig för dotterns säkerhet när det pågick fullt krig i England, men eftersom hon kände Dumbledore sedan sin egen skoltid hade hon sist och slutligen inte så mycket att invända. Nu stod hon bredvid sin dotter på däcket och tittade ut över vattnet. Solen sjönk som bäst bakom öarna i väster, måsarna skriade och det var ett perfekt sensommarväder. Klockan var halv tio på kvällen och det var den 21 augusti. Om exakt en månad skulle Sabina fylla nitton och alltså höra till de äldsta som gått i skolan i Hogwarts på många år.

Hon levde ett märkligt dubbelliv. Hela sitt liv hade hon vetat om att hon var en häxa; hennes mamma var det. Som liten flicka gick hon i vanligt mugglarlekis på dagarna och på kvällarna transfererade mamman henne till Gamla Ulfsby för att hon skulle få träffa sina kompisar i den magiska världen. När hon började mugglarskolan vid sju års ålder fick hon även lite grundläggande utbildning i magi, så när hon sedan år 1990 började på Hogwarts (hon skulle då fylla tolv) var det en hel del saker hon redan kunde. Sabina hade fått utbildning i trollformellära, lite försvar mot svartkonster och förvandlingskonst. Det var därför hon var så nyfiken på trolldryckskonst; det ämnet hade hon inte fått undervisning i på förhand eftersom det helt enkelt är för farligt för små barn att hantera alla magiska trolldrycksingredienser.

Hon blev inte besviken på trolldrycksundervisningen. Professor Snape var visserligen en sur, elak och kort sagt gräslig man, men hans lektioner var intressanta och lärorika. Sabina hade talang för ämnet och var den bästa av alla Ravenclaweleverna i hennes årskurs. Det fanns inget som vållade stora problem för hennes skolgång och hon hade mycket tid över för hennes stora passion, musik. Hon spelade piano, tvärflöjt och sjöng, och då hon inte läste läxor tillsammans med Linda Bohannon, hennes bästa vän i Ravenclaw, så övade hon på sina instrument.

Nu var Sabina på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts. Resan skulle ta ett par dagar, eftersom hon var rädd för att flyga i flygplan, och i stället var tvungen att åka med båt och tåg. Hon fick inte heller resa med de vanliga trollkarlsmedlen, det vill säga, hon kunde inte resa med flampulver eller med flyttnyckel. Att transferera hade hon aldrig fått lära sig, även om hennes få finlandssvenska magiska vänner hade fått lära sig det så snart de fyllt sjutton. Det fanns vissa begränsningar i Sabina Lithenius utövning av magi trots, eller kanske på grund av det, att hon var en mycket skicklig häxa.

Och hon skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hon kom allt för väl ihåg vad som hade hänt i slutet av hennes fjärde år, då det hade avslöjats att professor Lupin var en varulv och en massa andra underliga saker hade hänt i samband med det. Han skulle tydligen vara tillbaka i år på posten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Det gladde henne i viss mån, eftersom hon inte skulle vara ensam då.

oOooOooOo

"Vad är klockan? Var är vi?", frågade Sabina av sin mamma när hon väcktes följande morgon.

"Halv åtta. Vi är snart framme i Stockholm."

Stockholm. Nu kom allting tillbaka. Sabina hade drömt om den där natten för tre år sedan, den där natten i Salla då Sabinas liv hade förändrats för all framtid. Varför hade hon drömt om det just i natt? Hon var på väg till Hogwarts, allt skulle ordna upp sig och återgå till det normala – eller nästan åtminstone. Det finns saker man inte kan ändra på så där bara. Men det ändrade inte det faktum att hon var på väg tillbaka. Idag skulle hon åka med tåg till Malmö där de skulle ta färjan till Lübeck som vanliga mugglare. Inte ett ord om vad de, eller i synnerhet Sabina var.

De gick av båten och tog sig till järnvägsstationen. Tågresan till Malmö tog halva dagen och då de kom ombord på båten orkade Sabina inte göra något annat än att gå och lägga sig genast. Hon avskydde att resa på mugglarvis, men… Även om de finländska trolldomsmyndigheterna inte ställde till problem för henne, så betydde det ju inte att de internationella överenskommelserna gällande Sabinas likar var lika milda. Förordningar var förordningar och hon fick inte resa utomlands med flyttnyckel.

Nästa dag kom de fram till Lübeck och åkte vidare genom Tyskland till Dortmund. De tog in på ett vandrarhem och följande dag åkte de till Brüssel. De hann se lite sevärdheter också förstås, men bara sådant som mugglare ser på; de ville inte ge sig till känna bland den lokala magiska befolkningen. De åkte till Calais följande morgon och tog återigen en färja, denna gång till Dover. De hade vädret på sin sida och fastän det föll ett lätt regn, så blåste det inte så mycket som det normalt brukar på engelska kanalen. De kom fram till London på kvällen och beslöt att sova över i ett ungdomshärbärge innan de anmälde Sabina på trolldomsministeriet.

oOooOooOo

Sabina vaknade följande morgon och kom för en gångs skull genast ihåg var hon var och vad som skulle hända denna dag. Hon steg upp i glad förväntan och kunde knappt stå ut med att hennes mamma envisades med att äta frukost innan de tog sig till Diagongränden. Visserligen förstod inte Sabina varför hon var så uppspelt, för det var inget roligt ärende de hade att uträtta i London denna dag.

Det var inte så svårt att hitta till Den Läckande Kitteln, och så fort de kom in hördes en röst från en mörk vrå ropa: "Loreena McGonagall! Det var inte igår!"

Sabinas mamma vände sig om och log ett strålande leende mot den äldre mannen som stormade fram mot dem. "Nej, det var ett tag sedan", medgav hon. "Får jag presentera, min dotter, Sabina – min morbror Alan Brown…"

Sabina hälsade vänligt på den glade mannen, fastän hon undrade hur han kunde vara så glad i dessa tider. Hon märkte att puben var nästan tom, och att ägaren, Tom, iakttog dem misstänksamt. Alan Brown var klädd i klarblå klädnader och på huvudet hade han en stråhatt med ett fågelbo fyllt med ägg fastsatt på ena sidan.

"Jag har ju berättat om morbror Alan, det är han som lärde mig måla…"

Visst kom Sabina ihåg historierna om morbror Alan. Hon skrattade ofrivilligt till när hon kom att tänka på en incident hennes mamma nämnt; en om att morbror Alan hade blivit anställd för att måla porträtt av alla lärarna på Hogwarts och på något märkligt sätt hade porträtten fått en märklig egenskap – då de betraktades av originalet hade plötsligt kläderna ersatts av rosa ballettrikåer. Det var ytterst otrevligt och även om en del av professorerna hade skrattat åt fenomenet hade porträtten aldrig hängts upp i stora salen.

"Du har verkligen inte förändrats sedan jag senast såg dig, morbror Alan", sa Mrs Lithenius-McGonagall. "Jag kommer ihåg de där fjädrarna du brukade ha i hatten förr…"

Efter ett par minuters glad konversation med släktingen gick de båda nyanlända häxorna vidare. De måste först växla pengar och sedan lämnade de Diagongränden för att uppsöka trolldomsministeriet. Det var första gången någonsin som Sabina var där. Då hon tidigare åkt till Hogwarts hade hon inte behövt anmälas personligen vid ministeriet; då hade det räckt med att Dumbledore meddelat att en utländsk ung häxa skulle gå i skolan i Skottland. Nu var det annorlunda. Lagen krävde att sådana som hon… Äsch, hon kunde ännu inte tänka på det utan att känna tårarna trängas bakom ögonlocken. Fan, hon hade varit så här i tre år, och hon hade lärt sig att leva med det. Men det var så förnedrande.

"Sabina… du vet väl att alla som besöker ministeriet får namnskyltar?" frågade Loreena.

"Jaa…"

"Och du kommer att få en speciell skylt. Fastän vi inte har anmält dig ännu, så kommer du att kännas igen vid ingången."

"Åh…"

De steg in i telefonkiosken och Sabina slog numret, 62442. Den svala kvinnorösten hälsade dem välkomna och bad dem berätta vem de var och vilket ärende de hade.

"Loreena McGonagall-Lithenius, jag är här för att registrera min dotter Sabina Lithenius."

"Tag på er namnskyltarna…" sade kvinnorösten och telefonkiosken började röra sig nedåt. Sabina tog upp de båda skyltarna och gav den vita med namnet Loreena M-Lithenius åt sin mor. Hennes egen lyste svagt rött och på den kunde man läsa: "Sabina Lithenius, varulv."

tbc...


	2. 1: Som om hon visste

A/N: Skolan har börjat och jag märker att jag inte har så mycket tid till att skriva och översätta fanfics som jag önskar att jag hade. Men här kommer i alla fall kapitel ett...

Disclaimer: Inget ni känner igen från annat håll tillhör mig.

oOooOooOo

_Ett ljus i mörkret_

Kapitel ett – **Som om hon visste **

De båda häxorna steg ut ur hissen i Atriumet och fick sina trollstavar undersökta. Sedan blev de skickade till fjärde våningen med avdelningen för kontroll av magiska varelser och till en viss Mr A. Higgins som hade ansvaret för Varulvsregistret. Detta visade sig vara en av de otrevligaste trollkarlarna som Sabina dittills hade stött på, kanske med undantag av Snape – 'nej', tänkte hon, 'Snape har humor, låt vara lite absurd, men han har humor. Den här karln är värre än Percy Weasly.' Han hade kalla små ögon som han stirrade på Sabina med, på ett sätt som kunde få vilken ung (och äldre med, för den delen) kvinna som helst att rysa av obehag. Hans handslag var slappt som en död fisk och trots att hans kläder var dyra satt de dåligt på hans magra kropp. Honom ville Sabina verkligen inte träffa fler gånger.

De fick sitt ärende uträttat efter att mamma tagit till de stränga ansiktsuttryck hon ärvt talang för av sin faster och fått honom att läsa igenom ett av de många breven som Dumbledore skickat dem.

"Det är mycket ovanligt att småflickor överlever varulvsattacker", lismade han då han läst brevet. "Men det är klart att du ska få gå på Hogwarts om du vill det…" Han bad dem fylla i ett par papper och han viftade med trollstaven över det och Sabina var registrerad. Hon tvingade sig att bita sig själv i tungan för att inte säga något drypande åt honom.

När de till sist fick gå, åkte de med flampulver tillbaka till Den Läckande Kitteln. De måste köpa nya skolklädnader åt Sabina och de passade också på att skaffa en festklädnad som passade för det engelska trollkarlssamhället (de som Sabina hade från förut skulle anses för vågade). När de ändå var igång så kunde de ju lika gärna köpa hennes böcker samtidigt också, vilket de gjorde och på samma gång träffade de Neville Longbottom. Han kände inte igen Ravenclawflickan som varit borta tre år (vilket inte var så konstigt eftersom hon varit i klassen ovanför honom), men hon gjorde det och kände sig tvungen att hälsa på honom och påminna honom om sin existens. Han verkade glad åt att se henne och presenterade honom för sin farmor. Sabina upptäckte att han hade blivit en hel del äldre och mognare, fast han var lika blyg som förut. Mamma var inte sen med att kommentera detta OCH att han ju var väldigt söt så fort de kom ut i solskenet igen. De hade roligt tillsammans då de strosade längs Diagongränden och tittade i skyltfönster och åt glass.

På kvällen flyttade hämtade de sina saker från ungdomshärbärget och tog in på Läckande Kitteln i stället. Det blev ett par trevliga dagar i London innan det var dags att ta Hogwartsexpressen till Hogwarts den första september.

oOooOooOo

Det var en ovanligt solig dag. Det var märkligt, tänkte Sabina, för det hade enligt hennes erfarenhet alltid regnat under resan till Hogwarts. Hon var vid plattform nio och trekvart i god tid och hittade en tom kupe utan problem. Hon ville inte tränga sig på hos några nya klasskamrater och tyckte i stället att om de hittade henne och ville åka tillsammans med henne så var det upp till dem. Hon fick sitta ensam tills tåget satts i rörelse. Då öppnades dörren och Remus Lupin tittade in.

"Miss Lithenius? Stör jag om jag sätter mig här?"

"Nej, inte alls", svarade Sabina med ett leende. "Men får jag då fråga varför ni åker med tåget? Det är länge sen…" Hon tystnade. Hon hade tänkt säga att det var länge sedan sista fullmånen, men ville inte verka för framfusig.

"Fullmånen?" fyllde Lupin i med ett trött leende. "Ja, det var det, men till skillnad från förra gången jag skulle undervisa på Hogwarts så har jag haft arbete upp över halsen att sköta om innan jag åker. Därför kommer jag med först nu – och det är inget fel på att återuppleva gamla minnen…"

Sabina nickade och plockade igen upp sin bok, en intressant deckare av Agatha Christie. De satt tysta tills matvagnen kom förbi. Sabina köpte några pastejer och ett paket Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker. När hon ätit upp pastejerna och matsäcken hennes mamma givit henne, bjöd hon Lupin av bönorna. Han tog tillfället i akt att prata lite med henne.

"Så… Du har visst varit borta från Hogwarts tre år?"

"Ja, jag har gått i mugglarskola hemma i Finland och samtidigt fått min magiska utbildning på distans, och gått på kvällskurser." Hon visste inte riktigt om hon skulle dra hela den påhittade historien för honom eftersom hon inte visste vad han visste. Som om han kunnat läsa hennes tankar sade han tyst:

"Dumbledore berättade för mig vad som hände för tre år sedan."

Sabina nickade och tittade ut genom fönstret. Solen sken fortfarande.

"Hur går det?"

"Bra. Det senaste året har jag kunnat brygga stormhattselixiret själv…" Hon kunde inte låta bli att skryta lite över det. Hon hade alltid älskat trolldryckskonst.

"Severus skulle vara imponerad om han visste det. Jag är det, men det säger inte så mycket med tanke på mina trolldrycksfärdigheter."

Sabina log. "Ja, men jag har inga planer på att berätta det för honom." De skrattade båda lite och Lupin höll med om att det inte vore ett klokt drag. Sedan frågade hon: "Är det många som vet om vad jag är?"

"Nej. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Pomfrey, och jag."

I det ögonblicket öppnades dörren och Hermione Granger tittade in. Hon hälsade glatt på Lupin som om de var gamla bekanta och vände sig sedan till Sabina. Hon måste tänka efter ett ögonblick men sedan log hon och sträckte fram handen: "Sabina Lithenius? Du gick i Ravenclaw, ett år över mig, eller hur? Kommer du tillbaka till Hogwarts?"

"Ja, det stämmer." Sabina log också; hon hade tyckt om denna mugglarfödda häxa. "Ja, jag kommer tillbaka nu. Jag har saknat det."

"Varför har du varit borta så länge?" Hermione hade satt sig bredvid Lupin. "Jag ber om ursäkt om jag är framfusig, men jag är bara nyfiken."

"Ingen fara." Sabina gjorde en paus och tittade intresserat på sättet som Hermione tittade på Lupins händer. 'Oj då, jag tror de känner varandra bättre än jag kunnat tro', tänkte hon. Sedan fortsatte hon: "Det hände något… personligt där hemma. Jag kände att jag måste stanna hemma och sen…"

"Fast Dumbledore säkert försökte övertyga dig att det skulle ordna sig?" sa Lupin.

"Ja, det försökte han. Men jag vill helst inte tala om det." Hon log ursäktande mot Gryffindorflickan. "Jag hoppas det är okej."

"Det är klart", sa Hermione. Hon sneglade fortfarande på Lupin lite nervöst och Sabina kunde knappt dölja sitt leende när hon såg det. Resten av resan diskuterade de tillståndet som det engelska trollkarlssamhället befann sig i. Det pågick ett krig, och trots att Sabina där hemma varit ganska bra underrättad om händelserna i England var det något helt annat att höra om det från folk som upplevde det och levde med det. Och nu skulle hon också få leva med det. Hon fick veta att Harry och Ron redan åkt till Hogwarts eftersom de hade haft ett litet ordenuppdrag att sköta och detta hade fört dem till Hogsmeade. Hermione varnade Sabina för att mycket skulle vara annorlunda – de flesta människor, både elever och lärare, var oroligare och nervösare än förut. "Den enda som har förblivit sig själv är Snape", sa Hermione och skrattade.

"_Professor_ Snape, miss Granger", tillrättavisade Lupin.

Hermione låtsades inte höra utan fortsatte: "Han är precis lika elak som förut… Men å andra sidan, så lär man sig något med honom. Till skillnad från vissa lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Jag menar inte er, _professor_." Sabina undgick inte att höra betoningen på det sista ordet och insåg att den inte var avsedd för henne att uppfatta.

Till sist kom de fram till Hogsmeade och åkte vidare till slottet i vagnarna som enligt Hermione drogs av testraler.

"Jag har aldrig sett dem förut…" sa Sabina osäkert och fick veta vad som krävdes för att se dem.

"Jag såg dem inte när vi fick lära oss om dem i skötsel av magiska djur på femman och jag lyckades kläcka ur mig att jag önskade jag kunde se dem, men nu önskar jag precis tvärtom." Hermione sade inte mer och Sabina ville inte fråga. Därför blev hon lite ställd när Lupin frågade:

"Så du ser dem nu, Miss Lithenius?"

Sabina gav honom en blick som sade att hon inte ville tala om det medan någon annan hörde på, men nickade sedan. 'Jag antar att ni alltid har kunnat se dem?', tänkte hon, men sade bara tyst, men samtidigt lite spetsigt: "Ja, jag ser dem nu."

oOooOooOo

Första dagen på terminen hade i många år varit den som Severus Snape tyckte minst om. När han nu satt bredvid Dumbledore vid lärarbordet och såg mängden av elever strömma in till välkomstfesten insåg han att denna skolstart inte var något undantag. Illvilligt iakttog han de yngsta eleverna, som nu blivit tvåor, men man kunde inte se någon skillnad i hans blick vare sig den vilade över Gryffindorelever eller dem från Slytherin. Han var för irriterad över att igen måste undervisa en massa ointresserade dumskallar för att tänka på att favorisera sitt eget elevhem.

Draco Malfoy kom in lite avskilt från sina vanliga kumpaner. Severus visste att han hade bråkat med sin mor; hon hade sökt upp Severus och anförtrott honom sin oro över att sonen inte längre verkade vilja följa den "rätta vägen" och när trolldrycksläraren nu satt i stora salen och fnös hånfullt var det åt Narcissa. För honom var det uppenbart att Draco föredrog _hans_ väg – men det hade han inte gärna kunnat säga till Narcissa Malfoy. I stället hade han låtsats trösta henne och halv om halvt lovat att hålla ett vakande öga på den högt värderade ende sonen.

"Vad var det nu som roade dig, Severus?" frågade Albus.

"Du vet mycket väl att ingenting _roar_ mig – men om du nödvändigtvis måste veta vad jag tänkte på, så var det Dracos… strålande isolation." Den svarthårige lärarens röst var låg och torr, och han vände inte bort blicken från den blonde unge mannen som nu hade satt sig vid änden av Slytherinbordet.

"Ett gott tecken", kommenterade rektorn och tog en klunk av honungsvinet som fanns på bordet framför honom.

"Du är för optimistisk. Han kommer inte att klara trycket från de andra eleverna. Parkinson, Zabini… Till och med Crabbe och Goyle undviker honom."

oOooOooOo

Festen började som alltid med sorteringen av förstaårseleverna. De fördelades relativt jämnt mellan elevhemmen, men det kunde nästan märkas att hatten tvekade ovanligt mycket innan den placerade en elev i Slytherin.

Sedan var det som vanligt dags för Dumbledores tal. Han önskade Professor Lupin välkommen tillbaka som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster och presenterade också den nya läraren i skötsel av magiska djur, Professor McAugny. Detta intresserade inte Sabina så mycket eftersom hon inte hade skötsel av magiska djur, men hon hörde några av hennes gamla vänner önska att denna nya lärare skulle vara trevligare än Grubbly-Plank och ha mindre farliga lektioner än Hagrid. Hon visste inte vad som hade hänt Hagrid och hon var ganska säker på att de som visste det också var ganska få. När hon tittade över bordet mot Padma Patil funderade hon allvarligt på om hon borde koncentrera sig på att bli vän med Gryffindoreleverna i stället. Varför inte, de skulle ju i alla fall ha en massa lektioner tillsammans och Hermione var riktigt trevlig.

Å andra sidan var det tryggare att omge sig med lite mindre intelligenta vänner, tänkte hon och log för sig själv när hon insåg hur likt Malfoy det lät. Men ärligt talat, hon ville inte att någon skulle få reda på hennes hemlighet och insåg att det var riskabelt att ha Hermione Granger som vän. Hon skulle komma på det efter ett par fullmånar och ett par diskussioner om – ja, vad som helst. _Ibland har jag ju en tendens att vara bitter och jag kan inte dölja det_, tänkte Sabina och suckade. Det var så lätt att försäga sig då. I och för sig, ingen i Ravenclaw var dum, men Granger var ett specialfall och flickorna i Ravenclaw hade, om Sabina kände dem rätt, fullt upp med sitt eget för att bry sig.

Sabina hade varit tvungen att presentera sig för de andra flickorna när hon slagit sig ner med dem som verkade äldst. Hon hade valt det rätta gänget; de flickorna som omgav henne nu var hennes nya klasskamrater. En del av dem kände hon igen – Padma Patil var inte svår att hitta med sina vackra indiska drag, och Mandy Brocklehurst kom Sabina ihåg för att det var hon som fått lite extra hjälp med läxorna av Sabina och Linda Bohannon. För övrigt kom hon inte ihåg någon av flickorna, förutom Luna Lovegood som var ytterligare ett år yngre och så speciell att man inte kunde glömma henne även om man ville.

Mandy Brocklehurst hade sett glatt överraskad ut när hon såg att Sabina kommit tillbaka. De andra flickorna, inklusive Padma Patil, hade sett mest överraskade ut, men om det var glädje eller förtrytelse som doldes i deras ögon kunde Sabina inte säga. För en gångs skull ville hon inte läsa deras ögon, men hon visste att hon skulle vara tvungen att göra det snart. Hon måste veta om hon var välkommen eller inte. De hade sagt att hon var det, men hon var inte säker. Kanske hon måste göra sig välkommen… Hon ryste vid tanken, eftersom hon kom ihåg hur svårt hon hade haft för att få vänner i Ravenclaw när hon gick här första året, och nu hade hon varit borta tre år, och de andra hade inte ens varit hennes egna klasskamrater. De bildade en egen grupp och klarade sig utan henne. Klarade hon sig utan dem? Hon hade försökt hålla kontakt med Linda Bohannon och Cho Chang, men efter ett par tafatta ugglebrev hade kontakten dött ut. Hon hade ändå inte kunnat berätta om det som vållade henne mest problem eller om hennes längtan efter att klara av att dricka Stormhattselixiret. Nu var hennes gamla vänner inte i skolan längre och inte ens goda kontakter med dem hade kunnat hjälpa så värst mycket.

Långt efter att festmåltiden börjat satt hon tyst och tittade mot lärarbordet. Hon studerade lärarna en efter en; Flitwick hade lett mot henne när han såg henne komma in i salen, men den lille gamle trollkarlen hade många fler rynkor än förr och han såg trött ut. Det samma gällde McGonagall och Dumbledore, även om de gjorde sitt bästa för att se ut som vanligt. Professor Sprout hade magrat lite och hennes ögon var trötta. Sedan vandrade Sabinas blick vidare till Snape. Hermione hade rätt. Han såg ut som vanligt om man tittade snabbt… utom… att hans ögon var svartare än förut. Desstuom var det något som Sabina kände på sig att inte så många och i synnerhet inte Hermione kunde se: en gråsvart slöja tycktes hänga över hans axlar också fastän han försökte låtsas om att han mådde bra. När Sabina tittade närmare på lärarna märkte hon att de flesta hade något slags tunna gråa slöjor över axlarna, men Snapes verkade så mycket mörkare och så mycket tyngre än de andras.

Sedan möttes deras blickar. Snape rörde inte en min, men Sabina nickade nästan omärkt mot honom. Efter en sekund besvarade han hälsningen och återgick sedan till sin mat efter att först ha blängt ilsket på ett par yngre Ravenclawelever.

Senare på kvällen märkte hon att flickorna i hennes sovsal nog var glada över att hon var tillbaka, de var bara lika blyga som hon själv. De visade sitt intresse för hur det var att leva som häxa i Finland, eller som mugglare, för den delen, och Sabina kunde berätta om båda. Hon beslöt sig dock för att gå tidigt och sova eftersom hon hade bestämt sig för att om hon hade trolldryckskonst nästa dag ville hon inte skämma ut sig.

oOooOooOo

Det var inte förrän han tagit av sig den svarta, långa lärarmanteln, öppnat västen han hade under den och tagit av sig skorna, samt lutat sig tillbaka framför brasan som han kunde skänka det där sällsamma ögonblicket en tanke. Med ett litet glas eldwhiskey i handen undrade han vad det betydde.

Han hade sett henne så snart hon kommit in i stora salen, förstås. Hon hade kommit in tillsammans med Hermione Granger – Merlin visste hur de två hade hittat varandra, men vid närmare eftertanke var det inte så konstigt. Han hade inte känt igen henne först, men efter att ha följt henne med blicken ett tag insåg han vem det var. Hon hade blivit äldre sedan han senast såg henne, men så var det ju också tre år sedan hon lämnat Hogwarts. _Miss Lithenius_, tänkte han med en grimas. _Den bästa trolldryckselev du någonsin har haft._ Han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite piggare på tanken att det igen skulle finnas en duktig elev i hans klass. Hermione Granger var intelligent, naturligtvis, men hon var outhärdlig. Hon var en Gryffindor.

Djupt inne visste han att det inte spelade någon roll. Men när allt kom omkring måste sorteringshatten ha något slags grunder för hur den valde elevhem åt alla elever, och en gång för alla var Gryffindoreleverna av en viss karaktär – och Ravenclaweleverna var annorlunda. En Ravenclawelev som intresserade sig för trolldryckskonst var egentligen inget ovanligt. Det förekom ofta, men Severus hade aldrig sett en sådan förmåga, en sådan talang som miss Lithenius hade uppvisat under sina första fyra år i skolan. Lite oroat undrade han om hon hade haft möjlighet att studera trolldryckskonst i den mån han inbillade sig att hon önskade var hon nu än befunnit sig dessa tre år eller om hon tröttnat.

Efter att miss Lithenius hade satt sig vid Ravenclawbordet hade han låtit blicken glida vidare och låtit tankarna vandra fritt – han hade med ett halv öra lyssnat på sorteringen och det hade inte heller undgått honom att sorteringshatten ställt sig tveksam inför varje ny Slytherinelev. Han hade inte lyssnat på Dumbledores välkomsttal över huvudtaget, och faktum var att han inte hade fäst sin uppmärksamhet vid något specifikt alls förrän han kände de där ögonen på sig.

Det hade varit en kuslig känsla. Det kändes som om hon hade sett rakt in i hans själ, och det utan att han uppfattade någon som helst form av legilimering. Men plötsligt hade han känt det som om han var en öppen bok, och det hade bara varit fritt fram för henne att läsa varenda en av hans mörka hemligheter.

Han hällde i mer av eldwhiskeyn och tog en djup klunk av den för att skaka av sig den känslan. Det var otänkbart! Han måste ha inbillat sig, allt annat var omöjligt. Känslan hade i alla fall långsamt försvunnit när deras ögon mötts – men den ersättande känlsan hade inte varit mycket bättre. Severus hade aldrig sett en sådan blick i en artonårig flickas ögon. Faktum var att han aldrig hade sett något liknande.

Det var som om hon förstått honom, förstått vad han var och vad han gjorde och accepterat det. Det var som om hon förstod hans svårigheter, hans smärta, hans tomhet och ensamhet. Det var som om hon velat säga att hon kände detsamma.

Men det var inte möjligt, intalade han sig själv. Det hade varat ett kort ögonblick, sedan hade hon nästan omärkligt nickat mot honom och han hade besvarat hennes hälsning. Han hade återgått till maten och lyckats stänga ute alla ljud omkring honom, för han hade inte varit i stämning för något som helst diskussion, vare sig med Dumbledore eller professor Sinistra vid hans andra sida.

oOooOooOo

Sabina behövde inte oroa sig för trolldryckskonst eftersom hon skulle ha det på måndag, onsdag och torsdag. Idag var det tisdag. Hon hade trollformellära och örtlära på förmiddagen, och på eftermiddagen hade hon tre timmar förvandlingskonst. Professor McGonagall ställde höga krav på sina elever, liksom alltid, men det var inte något större problem för Sabina att hänga med ändå. Hon fick läsa precis de ämnen hon tagit sina GETs i, eller rättare sagt den examen som motsvarade Englands GET. Hon njöt av den första veckan undervisning, och hon hade trevligt med Ravenclawflickorna och de Gryffindorelever som var med på hennes lektioner. Hon fick ibland jobba tillsammans med Hermione och hon dröjde inte länge förrän hon insåg att de trevligaste lektionerna var trolldryckskonst. Hon sa detta till Mandy och Padma när de varit i skolan en och en halv vecka och de suckade.

"Du måste ha ett otroligt tålamod som orkar överse Snapes elakheter hela tiden", sa Mandy.

"Jag skulle aldrig orka med det", fyllde Padma i. "Det är därför jag inte tog trolldryckskonst som FUTT-ämne."

"Det har inget att göra med att Snape inte skulle ha accepterat dig i sin klass?" skämtade Mandy och Sabina skrattade. Hon kom ihåg att det ryktats att Padma Patil varit en katastrof på trolldryckslektionerna och att Snape, när han varit som mest irriterad, hade jämfört henne med Longbottom. Padma hade blivit mycket sårad; det hade hon sagt i varje fall.

Hon hann precis vänja sig vid skollivet och sina klasskamrater och hunnit tänka att _det här är ju inte alls så hemskt, jag trodde jag skulle vara ensam två veckor efter att skolan börjat…_ när hon insåg att det var fullmåne inkommande tisdag. Nu var det söndag. Å fan också! Hon hade nästan glömt bort det. Inte helt, för hon hade i hemlighet börjat brygg en ny dos av stormhattselixiret i Missnöjda Myrtles toalett, men hon hade inte tänkt på att hon faktiskt behövde tvinga ner en sådan ett par dagar senare. Den dos hon höll på med nu skulle inte hinna bli klar i tid, men hon hade lagat en extra dos hemma innan hon kom till Storbritannien.

Hon tittade på klockan och såg att hon fortfarande skulle hinna söka upp Lupin innan klockan blev nio. Hon tog med sig väskan med en förevändning om att gå till biblioteket. I väskan hade hon dock sin nya osynlighetsmantel, en av de dyrare som funnits i den lilla boden i ingången till Svartvändargränden. Den anpassade storleken till den som bar den, så Sabina visste att den skulle sitta perfekt på henne. I och för sig var det ingen som såg det, vilket ju var lite synd. Det bästa var ändå att hon kunde ha huvan nere för ögonen och ändå kunde hon se allting lika klart som på dagen. Faktum var att försäljaren hade sagt att om hon använde Lumos _under_ manteln, så lyste det upp omgivningen utan att någon annan såg det. Det kanske var just vad man kunde vänta sig att finna i Svartvändargränden, men ändå var hon mycket ivrig att prova på det.

Hon tog den med sig eftersom hon inte visste hur länge hennes samtal med Lupin skulle ta. Klockan var kvart över åtta, men han kanske inte var i sitt kontor när allt kom omkring. Hon hittade vägen dit utan att ens träffa på Peeves, och hon såg inte skymten av Mrs Norris heller. Så mycket bättre, tänkte hon. Hon knackade på dörren till hans kontor och det tog en stund innan han öppnade. Hon tänkte just gå därifrån när han öppnade dörren och hälsade på henne med ett överraskat leende.

"Miss Lithenius! Jag borde förstås inte vara överraskad."

"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag stör den här tiden på dygnet, Professor, men…"

"Det gäller tisdagen, förstår jag. Kom in."

Sabina följde honom in i hans kontor. Hon log svagt när hon såg en grindylogg i en bur och kom ihåg när hon själv stiftat bekantskap med dem under övervakning av Lupin. Det hade inte varit den trevligaste lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster hon haft på Hogwarts. Lupin såg hennes bleka försök till ett leende och skrattade kort till.

"Du har inte glömt den incidenten än, Miss?"

"Jag hade hoppats att _ni_ hade glömt det."

"Det var ganska roligt, faktiskt. Nästan som när jag var ung med James och Sirius…"

"Professor! Jag kom hit för att fråga om ni har allt klart för mig på tisdagen…" Sabina låtsades vara upprörd.

"Jag har allting klart. Har du lyckats brygga ditt elixir?"

Sabina nickade och Lupin såg nöjd ut. Sedan blev han allvarlig.

"Men jag har förstått på Dumbledore att det finns vissa… komplikationer?"

Sabina satte ner sig i stolen framför skrivbordet. Hon suckade och nickade. "Det är så att… det är för starkt för mig. Jag måste brygga det svagare och jag kan ändå inte dricka så mycket som jag borde… Det finns risker eftersom elixiret är utvecklat för män, och endast män."

"Jag vet. Vilken ingrediens är det som ställer till problem?"

"Det är besoaren i kombination med småborre…" började Sabina entusiastiskt men tystnade leende när hon såg Lupins uppgivna min. "Men jag kanske hellre skulle diskutera den här delen med Snape."

"Ja, bara du lyckas hålla hans misstänksamhet borta", skrattade Lupin. "Hur… märks det?"

"Jag blir förvandlad även om jag druckit elixiret regelbundet i över ett års tid, också fast jag inte utsätts för månsken, och jag… kan inte helt… jag menar, jag är inte helt… säker…"

_tbc..._


	3. 2: Månsken över Hogwarts

A/N: Jag beklagar förseningen å det ödmjukaste. Jag lovar (just nu kan jag faktiskt det utan att genast bryta det) att nästa kapitel inte dröjar två månader. Problemet har nämligen varit att jag faktiskt har ett liv även vid sidan av fanfictions, och detta liv är ganska välfyllt med skola, jobb och diverse annat.

Disclaimer: Ni borde veta det vid det här laget, men jag gör inte anspråk på något annat än Sabina.

* * *

_Ett ljus i mörkret_

Kapitel två – **Månsken över Hogwarts**

På tisdagseftermiddagen var Sabina så nervös att hon lyckades med konststycket att _misslyckas_ med att förvandla Professor McGonagalls bord till en gris. Eller rättare sagt, _bordet_ blev en gris, men förvandlingen borde ha inkluderat alla papper och pennor och andra saker som fanns på lärarens bord, men det lyckades Sabina inte med. Alla papper flög omkring när grisen ruskade på sig och McGonagall suckade. Dessutom hade lådorna inte försvunnit helt och den översta hotade att glida upp just när McGonagall gjorde slut på teatern och förvandlade den missnöjda grisen tillbaka till sitt bord.

Eftermiddagen tillbringade hon med att läsa läxor i Ravenclaw-tornet, och gjorde sitt bästa för att inte klaga över den molande värken hon hade i ryggen och som spreds ner i bena och till huvudet. När eftermiddagen så småningom började övergå i kväll samlade hon ihop sina saker, tog flaskan med elixiret och sade åt Padma att hon skulle gå till biblioteket. Hon gick dock till en avlägsen toalett, drack mer av elixiret än vad hon vanligtvis kunde (och det smakade fortfarande illa) och gick sedan till Stora salen för att äta middag. Hon stannade inte längre än nödvändigt utan smet snabbt iväg när hon såg att Lupin reste sig.

Hon tog på sig osynlighetsmanteln och smet iväg mot Lupins klassrum så fort hon kunde. Han öppnade för henne när hon knackade på dörren till hans kontor.

"I god tid, ser jag", hälsade Lupin. Han visade in henne genom en dörr bakom skrivbordet, och den dörren låste han med en massa olika besvärjelser. Rummet var sparsamt möblerat med endast en gammal fåtölj, ett rangligt bord och två stolar, men det hade höga fönster med långa gardiner för. En av dessa gardiner drog läraren bort. "Jag behöver månsken för att förvandlas", sa han. "Och för att kunna hålla dig i skinnet måste jag förvandlas, tyvärr." Sabina började be om ursäkt för att hon var till så mycket besvär, men han avbröt henne. "Det är inte så stor skillnad på värken ändå. Och jag gör gärna något för att hjälpa till. Det är inte så ofta som jag kan göra det."

Sedan visade han in henne i ett litet skrymsle bakom en svängdörr. Här fanns inget förutom ett par kuddar på golvet, en vattenskål i ena hörnet, och en filt hopvikt i ett annat hörn. Högt uppe på väggen, så att Sabina just och just nådde dit, fanns en liten lucka där hon placerade sin trollstav så att hon inte skulle kunna nå den medan hon var förvandlad.

oOooOooOo

Det var mörkt, men den första allvarliga värken kom som alltid redan långt innan månen gick upp. Liksom alltid förbannade Sabina smärtan som bara tilltog tills hon inte längre kände något. Vid det laget gick hon omkring på fyra stora tassar, denna gång i det som under normala omständigheter skulle ha känt igen som ett litet rum bakom professor Lupins kontor. Just nu var det dock en cell som höll henne borta från _kött_… Hon ville ha kött. Varför var hon instängd i ett litet rum där det bara fanns ett par kuddar – kuddar! Vem behöver kuddar? – och en stor skål med vatten på golvet. Hon gav ifrån sig ett tjut och upptäckte plötsligt att hon faktiskt inte behövde kött… inte så mycket i alla fall. Hennes namn var visst Sabina? Sabina vad? Hon var en av de duktigaste eleverna på Hogwarts… men lite kött kunde hon väl få i alla fall?

Hon började gå omkring i rummet och undrade var Lupin höll hus, samtidigt som hon undrade vad det var för en varelse som rörde sig utanför dörren. Det var väl inte en annan varulv? Den delen av henne som fortfarande höll fast vid att hon hette Sabina och var en duktig Ravenclawelev sade henne att det var Lupin som avvaktade läget och att det var bäst för henne att han var där eftersom han kunde hålla henne lugn. Den delen som ville ha kött sade henne att hon inte ville ha konkurrens av en annan varulv. Hon morrade och började jaga sin svans. Hon började riva i en av kuddarna så att stoppningen långsamt började spridas över golvet, och då kände hon ett par tänder i nackskinnet. Det andra djuret, som var lite större än hon själv, höll henne stilla och morrade samtidigt djupt nere i strupen. Sabinas mänskliga del förstod att han försökte uppmana att ta det lugnt och inte låta monstret vinna. Den förrädiska delen av henne som behärskades av månskenet intalade henne att han utmanade henne till slagsmål. _Men jag är inget monster_, tänkte hon, samtidigt som hon vred sig loss och reste sig på baktassarna. Hon morrade som ett odjur och gick till anfall.

Lupin lyckades trötta ut henne utan att någon av dem blev för mycket skadad. Efter mindre än en timme var Sabinas krafter slut (samtidigt som stormhattselixiret dämpade hennes brist på vett och förnuft så tog det också energi av henne) och hon föll ihop i en liten boll på golvet. Hon halvsov men gnagde ändå lite halvhjärtat på ena tassen. En svag röst i hennes huvud sade att det var äckligt och att hon skulle komma att ångra sig följande dag, men hon kunde inte fundera ut exakt varför hon skulle ångra sig. Det var det enda _kött_ hon kunde få, så det kunde hon väl få tugga på då?

Innan hon somnade märkte hon som från långt borta att den andra varulven drog en filt över henne. Hon protesterade lite som en hund som blir störd när den sover i korgen, men återgick sedan till tassen och lät sömnen ta över helt.

oOooOooOo

När morgonen kom vaknade Sabina under en sliten, smutsig filt och innan hon kom på var exakt hon befann sig förundrades hon över att det luktade så illa i rummet. Hon försökte sträcka på benen och armarna men skrek nästan till när smärtan stack till i musklerna och benknotorna. Sedan kom hon plötsligt ihåg att det varit fullmåne på natten och att det var därför hon låg under filten på ett hårt stengolv. Händerna blödde (fan, hade hon tuggat på tassen nu igen!) och hon kände att håret var lite klibbigt och samtidigt förskräckligt torrt. Hon vred på huvudet och såg att solen stigit ganska högt redan, vilket innebar att klockan måste vara närmare elva, vilket i sin tur innebar att hon just hade missat trolldryckskonst.

Hon suckade. Hon visste inte om det här var ett bättre alternativ… hon kände på sig att vetskapen om att Lupin var en varulv – det vill säga, instinkten som sade henne det medan hon var förvandlad – hade gjort saken värre. Det bästa var helt enkelt att ha en animagus som sällskap, en hund eller något motsvarande, för med dem behövde hon inte slåss för att bli ledaren i flocken.

Återstoden av onsdagen tillbringade Sabina i sjukhusflygeln bakom en stor skärm som Madame Pomfrey satt upp så att ingen i onödan skulle se henne där. Hon sov största delen av tiden, men trots det var hon dödstrött och hade fortfarande en molande värk i hela kroppen när hon efter middagen som hon åt i Stora salen återvände till Ravenclawtornet på kvällen.

Det verkade som om flickorna planerade något, men Sabina kunde inte för sitt liv luska ut vad, trots att hon brukade vara väldigt skicklig på att se vad andra människor hade för sig. De tisslade och tasslade när hon kom in i rummet men tystnade så fort de upptäckte henne. Sabina kände sig lite som Harry Potter under det året då hemlighetens kammare öppnats, även om hon kände på sig att de inte talade illa om henne. Trots det var det lite obehagligt att veta att man delade rum med fyra flickor som hade hemligheter för en.

Själv sade hon åt flickorna att hon mått så dåligt de här senaste två dagarna att hon varit tvungen att gå till madame Pomfrey – och det var ju inte en fullständig lögn. Men hon nämnde inte såren i händerna som sjukskötarhäxan läkte så fint – mycket bättre än Sabina eller ens hennes mamma någonsin kunnat; normalt fanns det alltid en massa ärr på Sabinas händer, armar och ansikte åtminstone fram till nästa fullmåne, då de ersattes och täcktes in med nya. Pomfrey däremot fick Sabinas händer att se ut som om där aldrig funnits några sår, åtminstone om man bara tittade snabbt – såg man efter noga, kunde man fortfarande skönja gamla ärr, men vem skulle nu studera Sabinas händer _så_ ingående? När allt kom omkring hade hon inte spådomskonst och ingen av Ravenclawtjejerna gjorde det heller.

På torsdagen var Sabina så pass återhämtad att hon kunde delta i lektionerna som vanligt igen. Först hade hon talmagi, och hon märkte att det inte var så farligt att hon missat en lektion dagen innan. Hon hade inte så många timmar talmagi – bara tre i veckan, jämfört med trolldryckskonst som hon hade sju – och var inte så väldigt intresserad av ämnet, men det hörde till de ämnen hon alltid antagit att kunde vara till nytta att kunna.

Efter dubbellektionen i talmagi följde dock dubbellektion i trolldryckskonst, och där märktes det sannerligen att Sabina varit borta dagen innan. Hon hade inte hunnit eller haft möjlighet att ta reda på vad de fått till läxa, men tack vare att hon hade studerat extra mycket trolldryckskonst där hemma hade hon ändå en viss aning om vad de hade gått igenom när hon hörde Snapes frågor.

Han överförll henne nämligen med frågor om läxan och alla elverna visste att det inte var någon speciellt god idé att försöka få honom att inte bry sig om henne bara för att hon varit sjuk dagen innan. Alla hade, efter sex hela år med Severus Snape som lärare i trolldryckskonst, lärt sig att om han hade bestämt sig för något kunde man inte få honom på andra tankar – speciellt inte om det var något som kunde ge möjlighet att dra av poäng från ett annat elevhem än hans eget.

Sabina lyckades dock klara sig utan poängavdrag, åtminstone så länge som läxförhöret räckte. När de började brygga nästa trolldryck var Snape dock rätt snabb med att dra av tio poäng för att hennes erumpet – horn var en aning för grovt malt. Hermione Granger hörde det och log beklagande men kunde naturligtvis inte göra något åt det hela.

På fredagen var det Hermione Grangers födelsedag och i samband med att alla gratulerade första prefekten råkade Sabina med spelad nonchalans påpeka att _hon_ skulle ha födelsedag två dagar senare. Det vad då hon märkte att de båda Patil-tvillingarna tittade menande på varandra fastän de åt henne lät påskina att de inte hade några som helst hemligheter.

Lördagen tillbringades till största delen i biblioteket; Sabina läste läxor och pluggade lite extra när hon nu kommit fatt de andra igen efter fullmånen. Hon hade uppfattat något som lät misstänkt likt "skönhetstrollformler" och "prefekternas badrum" och hon hade smitit från frukostbordet innan de hunnit vända sig till henne för att fråga henne om hon ville följa med. I grund och botten hade Sabina kanske inte haft något emot det, men med tanke på att hon var en vaulv kände hon redan till alla de skönhetsformler som hon behövde. Aldrig i livet att hon skulle låta de där jäntorna mixtra med hennes hår så att de fick se hur det egentligen såg ut!

Sabina hade nämligen alltid varit om inte stolt, så åtminstone väldigt nöjd med sitt hår. Innan hon blev biten hade det varit långt, starkt och haft en nyans av naturligt kastanjebrunt. Det hade varit glatt och glänsande, men en av de många biverkningarna av lysantropi var att håret torkade ut och förlorade all färg och lyster. Därför hade Sabina inte genomlevt många förvandlingar innan hon insett att hon måste göra något åt håret så att folk inte skulle märka något.

Det var ganska invecklade formler hon använde för håret, men därtill kom dessutom formlerna som gav hennes hud mera fukt än någon fuktighetskräm, magisk eller inte, kunde ge. Om något gick snett med de formler som de andra Ravenclawtjejerna kunde tänkas prova på henne – nej, det var definitivt bättre att sitta i biblioteket och studera trolldryckskonst och förvanglingskonst, i synnerhet som Hermione Granger efter någon timme slog sig ner vid samma bord.

Följande morgon väcktes Sabina av att fem flickröster sjöng "Har den äran idag" för henne – någon av dem sjöng fruktansvärt falskt men Sabina tvingade sig själv att inte lyssna efter vem det var. Hon var i alla fall säker på att det var någon av de fyra som sov i hennes sovsal, för det var inte Luna Lovegood som ställt sig närmast den sovande och en stund senare yrvakna Sabina.

När de sent om sider gick ner till frukosten i stora salen (Sabina hade helst sovit lite längre när det för en gångs skull var söndag, men det ville inte de andra flickorna se) kom de just i tid för att ta emot posten av de många ugglorna som seglade in genom det öppna fönstret. Sabina fick hälsningar av alla släktingar i Finland, men inga stora presenter förutom femtio galleoner som hennes föräldrar redan satt in på hennes konto på Gringotts bank. Hon fick ett par böcker av sina föräldrar, en riktigt snygg tröja av sin faster och dennas dotter, och en stor burk fylld med chokladkex av sin farmor.

Sabina var rörd över det faktum att alla de Ravenclawtjejer som hon umgicks med, det vill säga de som bodde i hennes sovsal och några till, faktiskt hade lust med att tillbringa hela dagen med henne. I något skede slöt sig också ett gäng Gryffindorelever och Hufflepuffelever till skaran och så småningom hittade även Ravenclaws killar dit. Vid det laget var det någon som kom på idén att gå ut till quidditchplanen och helt plötsligt spelades en impromptu quidditchmatch helt utan de självklara reglerna om sju spelare på vardera lag och diverse annat – fast Sabina och Hermione och några till satt på läktarna och tittade på. För någon som var så pass ointresserad av quidditch som Sabina var, var det faktiskt riktigt roligt att se på, eftersom det med elever från tre elevhem närvarande inte fanns någon klar uppfattning om vem som spelade på vilket lag. Detta ledde till en massa lustiga missförstånd och alla njöt av eftermiddagen i det vackra höstvädret.

oOooOooOo

Veckorna kom och gick och med tiden kände sig Sabina riktigt hemma i skolan igen. Efter tre års frånvaro hade hon hunnit glömma en hel del om slottets skrymsler, vrår och invånare, men det behövdes inte många veckor för att Sabina igen skulle hitta där lika bra som, om inte bättre, än i sin egen ficka. Men samtidigt som Sabina lyckades bygga upp kontakten med sina nya klasskamrater och dessutom med Hermione och den vägen också en del andra Gryffindorelever så gjorde hon sitt bästa för att inte komma någon för nära. Hon litade inte fullständigt på någon; hon kunde inte vara säker på vem som skulle känna sin säkerhet hotad och avsky henne om de fick veta om att hon var en varulv.

Hon misstänkte visserligen att Hermione och hennes vänner skulle acceptera det som de accepterat Lupin, men de var definitivt i minoritet. I Ravenclaw tyckte de flesta fortfarande att det var fel av Dumbledore att anställa en varulv som lärare och Sabina gjorde sitt bästa för att försvara honom. Hon visste dock att de slutade klaga bara tillfälligt och att de egentligen inte höll med henne.

Sabina hade en talang för en slags form av legilimering och hon använde den så ofta hon ansåg att det kunde hjälpa henne att förstå människor bättre. Hon behövde inga trollformler eller trollstav för att utöva sin talang. Hennes förmåga – _gåva_ var kanske inte rätta ordet – var annorlunda än den typen av legilimering som man kan lära sig; den var mildare men i viss mån exaktare. Offret märkte ingenting eftersom hon i huvudsak läste av känslorna som speglades i personens ögon och omvandlade dem till tankar i sin egen hjärna. Då hon ibland såg direkta tankar eller minnen märktes det inte eftersom hon avlyssnade dem utifrån och inte gick in i offrets hjärna så som vid den slags legilimering som Professor Snape behärskade. Det var över huvudtaget sällan hon kunde uppfatta tankar och då bara om personen själv var någorlunda öppen för det.

Det var inte svårt för henne att se känslor under en argumentation och det var så hon visste att Ravenclaweleverna var misstänksamma mot Lupin. Hon kunde läsa känslorna som en öppen bok om det var frågan om kärlek. Hon hade insett att Harry Potter och Ginny Weasly hade blivit ett par under sommaren innan någon annan i Ravenclaw hört ryktena. På lektionerna i försvar mor svartkonster var det ganska enkelt att se hur mycket Hermione tyckte om Lupin. Någon som däremot var svår att förstå sig på var Severus Snape. Ibland lyckades hon se något – en känsla mot Dumbledore och Fenixorden som han nog inte borde låta Voldemort se, och ett hat mot denne Mörkrets Herre som nog inte heller lämpade sig för nämnda trollkarl ifall livet var Snape kärt.

På sista tiden hade hon faktiskt försökt läsa hans ögon ganska ofta under trolldryckslektionerna då hon var klar med sina uppgifter före de andra och Snape inte kunnat hitta på något mer åt henne att göra. Och i synnerhet då han skymfat och bestraffat de få Hufflepuffeleverna som fortfarande hade trolldryckskonst extra mycket brukade hon försöka med sin egen version av legilimering på honom. Vad hon såg hade förvånat henne i början. Det verkade onekligen som om han tyckte det var löjligt att han måste dra av så många poäng för så ynkliga saker. Och den gången han straffade Sabina för att hon inte haft uppsatsen färdig i tid i samband med fullmånsnatten i oktober, hade hon råkat se att det faktiskt bar honom emot att ta bort de där femton poängen från Ravenclaw.

oOooOooOo

"Albus… hur kommer det sig att miss Lithenius är här igen?" frågade Minerva McGonagall en sen eftermiddag i lärarrummet.

"Har du något att invända, Minerva?" frågade rektorn med ett litet leende. Han visste att McGonagall var förtjust i flickan, fastän hon inte blivit sorterad till Gryffindor sju år tidigare.

"Nej. Men hon är så förändrad. När jag tänker på hur hon var när hon gick här sitt fjärde år…"

"Det har gått tre år sedan dess, flickor i den åldern förändras en hel del…" Han log men tillade sedan allvarligt: "Hon har varit med om svåra saker sedan hon var här senast. Saker som hon själv får anförtro dig om, om hon vill." Det sista sade han för att han märkte att Minervas stränga och sakliga uppsyn gett vika för den som tillät henne att hänge sig åt stilla skvaller kolleger emellan. Eleverna kanske inte trodde det, men faktum var att McGonagall och Sprout kunde tjattra om sina elevers förehavanden i samma ton som om de själva fortfarande var elever i sjätte klassen.

"Jag förstår", sa hon och reste sig för att återvända till uppsatserna hon rättade. Varken hon eller rektorn märkte att Snape satt i en fåtölj i ett hörn för sig själv, och fastän han höll en bok uppslagen i handen och det verkade som om han läste, var hans tankar någon helt annanstans.

"Det har jag också undrat, Albus", tänkte han tyst. "Vad gör hon här? Vad är det hon ser när hon betraktar mig med de där ögonen?" Det hade naturligtvis inte undgått honom att hon iakttog honom så snart hon hade en möjlighet och trodde att hon själv inte var iakttagen. Men ju oftare han kände hennes forskande blickar, desto mer tvungen kände han sig att göra samma sak som hon. "Varför kan jag inte sluta tänka på henne?" Hon var ett mysterium som inte gav honom någon ro, och han undrade förargat vilken roll Albus spelade i det hela.

oOooOooOo

Oktobermånen hade inte varit mycket annorlunda än septembermånen. Sabina hade visserligen känt sig stark nog att dricka ganska mycket av elixiret, men det resulterade i stället i något som kunde jämföras med baksmälla när hon sent om sider återfått sin normala kropp. Hon visste inte om hon föredrog sår eller illamående; det värsta, i fysisk mening, var ju värken som började kännas av redan ett dygn innan månen blev full och som sedan höll i ännu länge efter. Inte ens en fullvärdig dos av stormhattselixiret hjälpte mot värken, det hade Lupin sagt.

Hon kom bra överens med Lupin – det var inte konstigt att Hermione Granger gillade honom. Visserligen var han Gryffindor, och en ganska typisk Gryffindor dessutom, vilket enligt Sabina innebar att han hade en liten tendens att inte tänka efter före, men hon gillade honom ändå. Han var varulv, han visste precis vad hon gick igenom varje fullmåne – och i den mån han inte gjorde det så hade hon överseende med det eftersom han inte kunde göra så mycket åt det faktum att han fötts med en x-kromosom för lite.

Men till skillnad från Granger så blev hon inte knäsvag av att bara se honom. Eller, för att göra Granger rättvisa, sprang till honom två gånger om dagen för att fråga något om en uppsats eller något annat. Det fanns dock en annan som Sabina kände att nästan – märkväl, bara _nästan_ – kunde göra hennes knän till spagetti genom sin blotta närvaro. Sedan hon konstaterat att han inte njöt så väldigt mycket av att ta bort poäng i onödan hade hon inte riktigt kunna få honom ur huvudet. Hans röst gav henne rysningar, men hon tyckte ännu mera om trolldryckskonst än förut bara för att hon fick höra den rösten. "Nej, Sabina", sa hon till sig själv och knyckte till när hon insåg att hon sagt det högt. Hon tittade sig omkring i sovsalen och andades ut när hon märkte att de andra flickorna var nere i uppehållsrummet. "Glöm det", tänkte hon sen. "Du måste vara galen. Han är elak mot varenda levande själ och… och… äsch." Hon flinade för sig själv. "En flicka kan väl få drömma också fast hon råkar vara en jäkla varulv!"

Men det var ju just det att hon var var en jäkla varulv som var det stora problemet. Efter fullmånen i oktober började hon hålla sig undan de andra flickorna eftersom hon inte ville komma dem allt för nära. Hon hade nämligen funderat ut att om hon inte var _vän_ med någon kunde de inte heller märka lika tydligt att det var något konstigt med henne. Och fastän de märkte något, så behövde hon inte alltid berätta allt, och de skulle inte heller bry sig så mycket om det.

Dagen före Halloween råkade Sabina bokstavligt talat stöta ihop med professor Dumbledore i korridoren. Hon var på väg tillbaka till Ravenclawtornet efter en rätt så sen kväll i biblioteket, och hon hade inte riktigt kunnat slita sig ur boken hon fått låna alldeles innan madame Pince hade schasat ut henne, och därför hade hon inte märkt att rektorn kom gående med raska steg runt hörnet. Det var bara Sabinas övernaturligt goda ballans som hindrade henne från att falla raklång på golvet.

"Förlåt mig, professor", stammade hon nervöst fram. Samtidigt tackade hon de gudar hon inte var så säker att hon trodde på för att det inte var Snape hon krockat med. Med hans reflexer hade hon säkert legat raklång på golvet trots hennes goda ballans – han skulle antagligen ha lamslagit henne innan hon hunnit trilla omkull i det fall att hon inte haft sitt fantastiska ballanssinne.

"Åh, ingen skada skedd, miss Lithenius", svarade Dumbledore glatt. Men han gned diskret sin arm och Sabina var plötsligt glad över att han inte burit på en massa papper som kunnat spridas ut över hela korridoren. "Så, hur är det med er?"

"Bara bra", log Sabina, som plötsligt var tacksam för att rektorn inte hade burit omkring på några papper som kunda ha flugit över både högt och lågt. "Professor, ni nämnde något i ert brev… om en uppgift…" Det hade plötsligt slagit henne att hon inte fått höra något om det under de nästan två månaderna hon varit där.

"Jag kan inte tala om det här och nu, miss Lithenius… och i vilket fall som helst tror jag det är bäst att vi låter saker ha sin gilla gång en tid till. Vi får se vad som händer. Om det blir aktuellt lovar jag att tala med dig."

Sabina nickade med en min som var förstående även om hon var rätt så förvirrad. Efter ett par artighetsfraser gick de åt var sitt håll, och Sabina somnade den kvällen för att liksom ett par gånger tidigare drömma om ett par mörka, hjälplösa ögon som bad henne om hjälp. Det var bara det att när hon väl vaknade hade hon ingen aning om vems ögon det var.

Att det fanns nackdelar med att inte anförtro sig åt någon märkte hon också. Hon fick inte veta något om vad som försiggick på slottet, och därför skulle hon komma att helt obeväpnad när Halloween grydde med alla de färgglada pumporna som dansade omkring i Stora salen och det överflöd av pumparätter som serverades. En ny tradition hade nämligen instiftats bland eleverna, och den traditionen hade Sabina ingen aning om att existerade.

tbc...


	4. 3: Sjundeårsupptåg och dess följder

A/N: Nästa kapitel kommer så snart det också är översatt till engelska. Jag hoppas det blir snart.

Disclaimer: Ingenting ni känner igen från annat håll tillhör mig.

* * *

_Ett ljus i mörkret_

Kapitel tre – **Sjundeårsupptåg och dess följder**

När Sabina vaknade upp på Halloweenmorgonen märkte hon genast att flickorna i hennes sovsal var upprymda som om det var dags för julbal eller något liknande. Hon själv var trött och ville sova lite längre (det var ju lördag, för tusan) och hon vände sig om i sängen och suckade. Sedan steg hon upp och klädde sig snabbt, medan hon muttrade att "det är inte ens jul för sjutton utan bara Alla Helgons dag och lite pumpor finns kanske utspridda i slottet men vad gör det för skillnad?"

De andra flickorna skulle just berätta något för henne när hon var på väg ut genom dörren men hon orkade inte lyssna. Hon gick till biblioteket efter att ha kastat i sig en snabb frukost. Hon stannade där hela förmiddagen och hade en kort stund sällskap av Hermione Granger och hennes två kumpaner som dock försvann ut för att spela quidditch efter mindre än tjugo minuter. De gick tillsammans ner till lunch och sedan återvände Sabina till biblioteket medan Hermione försvann någonstans i riktning mot klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster. Med ett litet leende på läpparna tänkte hon på vad hon sett i tåget på väg till Hogwarts och kunde lätt föreställa sig att första prefekt Granger lyckades komma på en hel massa extra frågor om sina uppsatser i försvar mot svartkonster som hon bara måste prata om med professor Lupin på en lördag – och kanske på söndagar också.

Sabina hittade en mycket intressant bok om medicinska trollformler och höll på med att memorera en del av dem när hon plötsligt blev avbruten av Mandy och Padma.

"Kom, Sabina", sa Mandy. "Nu har du studerat tillräckligt för idag."

"Det hade jag inte alls märkt", muttrade Sabina.

"Det har du. Nu är det på tiden att du kommer tillbaka till sovsalen och gör dig i ordning."

"I ordning?"

"Vi berättar _sen_", väste Padma.

Sabina gick till Madam Pince och lånade ett par av böckerna hon bläddrat i och sedan lät hon sig släpas till sovsalen av de andra Ravenclawflickorna.

"Nå, vad är det som är så fantastiskt?" frågade hon så snart hon satt sig på sängen.

De andra flickorna tittade på varandra och Mandy suckade lite. "Det ordnas en fest för sjätte – och sjundeårselever i ett hemligt rum på sjunde våningen i kväll, efter Halloweenfestmiddagen i stora salen."

"Hemlig förstås, och inga Slytherinelever är inbjudna", tillade Padma. "Det är min syster och Lavender Brown som ordnar festen tillsammans med ett par till från Gryffindor."

"Inte Hermione Granger, skulle jag tro", muttrade Sabina. "Jag antar att den är så hemlig att lärarna inte heller vet om det?"

De andra flickorna märkte genast att Sabina inte var så ivrig på idén.

"Så klart inte. Men de brukar alltid fira Halloween själva, så det spelar ingen roll. Vi hade en sån här fest förra året också."

"Det är mycket roligare än då man bara har fest här i Ravenclawtornet", sa Lisa Turpin entusiastiskt. "Det var faktiskt jätteroligt förra året. Seamus Finnigan skulle ordna dricka i år…"

"Jaså…" muttrade Sabina och tänkte att det skulle bli intressant, mycket intressant, att se om de skulle lyckas övertala henne till att gå. Hon hade ingen större lust att gå på fest över huvudtaget, och hade faktiskt inte tänkt stanna längre på festmiddagen än absolut nödvändigt. Hon hade ännu mindre lust att gå på en fest som ingen hade fått tillstånd att ordna, och som lärarna antagligen inte skulle lovsjunga i veckor efteråt om de fick reda på det hela (kanske med undantag av Snape och Filch om de fick dela ut tillräckligt med kvarsittningar). "Och ni menar att det inte finns någon risk för att bli upptäckt?"

"Praktiskt taget inte. Vi blev inte upptäckta förra gången i alla fall."

"Som jag sa", sa Mandy, "så firar de halloween själva."

"Snape är inte riktigt urtypen för att fira något över huvudtaget", sa Sabina och lade sig raklång på sängen. Hon insåg att hon inte ville bli upptäckt av Snape medan hon var på en illegal fest. Han skulle inte bry sig om ifall hon ville vara där eller inte… "Inte ens Halloween", tillade hon med ett litet leende och de andra skrattade faktiskt.

Sedan öppnade de hennes skåp och medan Sabina låg och vred sig på sängen diskuterade de ivrigt vad hon skulle ha på sig på kvällen. Padma höll för en blå klänning, medan Mandy föreslog att hon skulle ta de enkla, svarta mugglarbyxorna som fanns längst nere på golvet tillsammans med en ljusblå skjorta. Lisa tyckte att det skulle vara bäst att hon tog en röd festklädnad och Luna Lovegood, som tittade in för att fråga om någon av dem hade sett hennes nya hårband med regnbågssprakande örnfjädrar, föreslog att hon skulle ta den blekt äppelgröna klänningen och den vita manteln över. "Den står absolut underbart till ditt mörka hår", sa hon innan hon gick. Ingen hade sett hennes nya hårband, fast Lisa fnittrade misstänkt när dörren stängts.

"Grön", funderade Mandy. "Den är snygg, men lite Slytherinaktig…"

"Luna har rätt", sa Sabina plötsligt och satt upp i sängen. "Jag tar den gröna."

Hon vägrade låta de andra blanda sig i hur hon lagade håret och hur hon sminkade sig, och när hon var klar med det var det dags att gå ner till middagen. Padma tyckte att de inte skulle ta på sig festkläderna förrän efter maten eftersom det verkade misstänkt om alla Ravenclawflickor var så uppklädda när antagligen ingen annan var det.

Middagen var underbar som alltid, och det fanns fler pumparätter än normalt, något som gladde Sabina mer än något annat. Hon var nervös men lät det inte synas. Hon undvek noga att titta på Dumbledore för hon var rädd att han skulle kunna läsa något ur hennes ögon som de andra sjundeårseleverna inte ville att han skulle veta. När hon ätit sin efterrätt smet hon iväg till sovsalen och läste ett kapitel i medicinboken innan hon klädde om sig och de andra kom tillbaka.

Under mycket skojande och skämtande klädde också de andra flickorna om och en dryg halvtimme senare – hur det kunde ta dem så lång tid när de redan valt kläder på förhand övergick Sabinas förstånd – gick de tillsammans ner för trappan till uppehållsrummet. Sabina fick en ide och bad dem fortsätta ner, och så hämtade hon sin osynlighetsmantel – bara för säkerhetsskull, den kunde komma till nytta. Hon vände den avig och tog den på sig under den vita manteln (den syntes inte alls på det sättet) och smög efter flickorna som kastat mer eller mindre lyckade desillusioneringsformler på sig själva. Hon gjorde det samma och eftersom det inte var så lång väg till den korridoren där det hemliga rummet skulle finnas var de där på mindre än ett par minuter.

Hon ångrade sig i samma stund som hon steg in i det stora rummet mittemot den fula gobelängen. Hon hade vetat länge att hon ogillade partyn – hemma i mugglarfinland hade hon alltid föredragit att sitta hemma på kvällen med en kompis och se på en film eller möjligen gå på bio och dricka en kopp kakao efteråt, men fester hade hon faktiskt aldrig gillat. Det hände för mycket på en gång och det var för många glada människor som som struntade i allt som var jobbigt. Hon kände sig alltid övergiven på fester och var rädd för att den här Halloween-festen inte skulle vara något undantag. Hon var en varulv och en ensam varg. Hennes liv var svårt och tungt och hon passade inte in där som folk var glada.

Hon var precis i färd med att blänga ilsket på Neville Longbottom (som redan hade lyckats dricka lite för mycket honungöl – eller kanske det var spetsat med Eldwhiskey?) och tycka synd om sig själv när Mandy tog henne i armen och drog iväg med henne till bardisken. Bakom stod irländaren Finnigan från Gryffindor och strålade över hela ansiktet.

"Vad får det vara?" frågade han.

"En honungsöl. Men utan Eldwhiskey, tack", sa Sabina när hon såg honom vända sig mot den märkliga behållaren i hörnet.

"Om du säger det så", sa Seamus och räckte henne flaskan.

Mandy drog henne sedan med sig till dansgolvet där de andra flickorna från Ravenclaw – utom Luna, som hängde efter Ron Weasly som en igel – dansade.

"Det är party, Sabbi", skrattade Padma. "Se inte så allvarlig ut!"

Det tog en stund innan Sabina kände sig väl till mods på dansgolvet, men sedan kom hennes ryggrad ihåg hur man dansar annat än tango och hambo (hon hade gått på en del mugglarkurser hemma). När musiken blev lugnare en stund senare drog hon sig dock tillbaka. Hon satte sig i en av fåtöljerna som fanns i ett hörn av rummet och drack lite av sin honungsöl. Hon gillade inte alkohol. Eller rättare sagt, hon visste inte om hon gillade det, för hon hade aldrig kunnat dricka så mycket att hon skulle kunna veta. Hon blev illamående efter bara en handfull honungsöl, medan det i normala fall krävdes över ett dussin för att någon av hennes klasskamrater skulle känna av det det allra minsta. Det var hennes handikapp som varulv som gjorde det, men det kunde hon inte gärna skylla på när någon undrade hur hon kunde hålla sig nykter i all evighet.

När klockan närmade sig elva var det inte många som kunde benämnas som nyktra på den här festen – det skulle då ha varit Sabina och Hermione Granger. Luna Lovegood å sin sida var alltid så underlig att det var svårt att avgöra om hon var nykter eller inte, men hon hölls åtminstone mer upprätt än de flesta andra så Sabina antog att hon var rätt så nykter.

Hermione kom och satte sig i soffan mittemot Sabina när hon tyckte att det blev för mycket av det goda. "Vad tycker du om den här ideén?" frågade hon Sabina.

"Jag tycker egentligen inte alls om fester, så jag vet inte vad jag gör här", svarade Sabina. "Och jag känner på mig att vi kommer att bli upptäckta, vad Padma än säger.

"Harry har gömt kartan så att ingen skulle spilla på den, men nu vet jag inte var den är och jag skulle just kolla om det faktiskt är säkert ännu…" Sabina skulle just fråga vad det var för en karta Hermione pratade om, när Gryffindorflickan fortsatte: "De andra från Gryffindor spelar Sanning eller Konsekvens. Jag avskyr det där spelet. Om jag var med skulle de ändå bara fråga vem jag är kär i och det kan jag verkligen inte svara på…"

"Det kan jag tänka mig", log Sabina innan hon kom ihåg att hon egentligen inte borde ha någon orsak att tänka sig det.

"Jaså?" Hermione tycktes också märka att hon faktiskt aldrig hade talat om det här med Sabina förut.

"Jag skulle inte heller ha någon större lust att tala om vem jag vore kär i om jag inte kan göra det under andra omständigheter", tillade hon snabbt.

"Nå, vem är det då?" Varken Sabina eller Hermione hade märkt att Luna kommit svävande, tyst som om hon vandrade omkring på molnen och drömde.

Sabina skrattade till: "Jag kan bara säga att för det första så är jag inte kär över huvudtaget och om jag vore det, så skulle det antagligen inte vara frågan om någon som någon av er känner." Det var en liten lögn men det fanns _faktiskt_ ingenting som tvingade henne att berätta varenda liten detalj som sina förälskelser.

"Jaså. " Luna hade något frånvarande i blicken. "Tror du att Snape kommer att upptäcka den här festen?"

Sabina växlade ett roat ögonkast med Hermione som ryckte på axlarna. "Vem vet, han kanske står där bakom dörren just nu och bara väntar på att gå in? Liksom samlar all sin energi på att skrämma livet ur alla stackare…"

oOooOooOo

Två timmar senare var det inte många som var på festhumör längre. När klockan närmade sig kvart i ett hade Lupin tittat in och försiktigt vinkat till sig Hermione och Sabina.

"Om ni två gömmer er så kan jag tänka mig att säga att ni inte är här, för Severus är i antågande… Han är på _dåligt_ humör eftersom Albus lurade på honom en pumpakostym och han fick inte av den förrän för ett par minuter sen, och jag tror han anar att något är på gång här…"

"Så er fest är slut?" frågade Sabina och tänkte på vad Mandy sagt.

Lupin hann bara nicka innan dörren öppnades på vid gavel och en svartklädd, höknäst man kom in. Han smackade ogillande med tungan och tittade skarpt på Sabina.

"Jag hade trott att ni hade tillräckligt mycket vett för att inte komma till en sån här… _fest_ är det ni kallar det, miss Lithenius?"

"Ja, det brukar kallas fest, professor", sa Sabina kyligt. "Jag, jag undrade själv varför jag kom hit."

"Kvarsittning i morgon, miss Lithenius, för respektlöst tilltal av lärare. Kom till mitt klassrum klockan nio på morgonen. Miss Granger…"

"Jag har redan gett henne kvarsittning", sa Lupin snabbt. Sabina såg att Hermione var överraskad, men snabbt maskerade det till att se lite sur ut. "Du vet, Severus – första prefekt och allt…" Lupin smackade ogillande med tungan men Sabina såg skrattet i hans ögon "man måste ta allvarligt på sådana saker."

"På det viset", sa Snape långsamt. Han såg inte alls ut som om han tyckte att kvarsittning med Lupin var ett rättmätigt straff för en första prefekt som tillät fester som inte fått lärarnas samtycke. "På det lilla viset. Nå, det finns säkert tillräckligt många här att ge åt Filch ändå…" Han flinade kallt och vände sig mot rummet som till en liten del hade tystnat. I bakgrunden spelade fortfarande musik, och Ron Weasly drog fortfarande en skämtsam enmansteater där han gestaltade sin bror Percy när Fred och George hade tvingat på honom en klänning. Publiken hade dock redan sett Snape och deras skratt hade dött ut.

"Det är bra att du visar prov på såna fantastiska skådespelartalanger, Mr Weasly. Du kan alltid söka in till Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts när du blivit relegerad från Hogwarts. Kvarsittning med Filch i morgon och nästa vecka. Vem annan känner sig skyldig till att ha ordnat det här spektaklet? Potter? Thomas? Miss Brown, och din pojkvän Finnigan är säkert inte helt oskyldig heller. Och er kvartett bli inte fullständig utan… Parvati Patil? Filch kommer att få mycket att göra. Samtliga närvarande får 20 poängs avdrag, var." När han höll en liten paus (antagligen för att hämta andan, gissade Sabina) var det så tyst i det stora rummet att man kunnat höra en blomma växa. "Och om ni inte ger er av härifrån på momangen blir det 20 till!"

oOooOooOo

För en gångs skull kände Snape en viss tillfredsställelse över att få dra bort så många poäng från alla de elevhemmen som var representerade på den här tillställningen. Merlin visste att man inte litade på honom just i de kretsar där hans spelade trohet nödvändigtvis måste vara som mest övertygande, och varje liten gest som tydde på att han favoriserade Slytherins elevhem hjälpte honom i det hänseendet. Det stora, saftiga försprång som Slytherin nu fick i kampen om elevhemspokalen skulle helt enkelt trygga hans ställning åtminstone ett litet tag framåt.

Samtidigt visste han att det var banalt att tänka på det sättet. Vem brydde sig om elevhemspokalen när så mycket mer stod på spel? Till och med Potter kanske hade insett att en elevhemspokal kunde få gå till Slytherin om det bara bidrog till att uppnå det betydligt högre målet att göra slut på Lord Voldemort. Men han visste mycket väl hur dödsätarna resonerade och han var tvungen att anpassa sig till vad de än förväntade sig av honom.

Lucius Malfoy skulle inte vara nöjd med att Severus avböjt hans inbjudan till "festen" för dödsätare som Malfoy själv stod som värd för i sin herrgård. Medan Snape nu såg de sista Gryffindoreleverna försvinna bakom hörnet tänkte han, med läpparna krökta i ett hånfullt leende, att den fest han lyckats sätta stopp för dessvärre inte var den fest som gjorde mest skada denna Halloween.

Men han var inte bara glad åt vad han åstadkommit. Han hade ordnat en kvarsittning att övervaka nästa morgon, och inget blev bättre av att det var just miss Lithenius med de där förbaskade ögonen som skulle straffas. För ett ögonblick övervägde han att skicka även henne till Filch, men sedan kom han ihåg hennes ord: "Jag undrar själv varför jag kom hit." Nej, hon hade inte njutit av festen och hur otrevlig Snape än kunde vara, ville han inte låta henne lida ännu mer i någon av de många toaletter som Filch ansåg att behövde en grundrengöring, utan magi. Dessutom kunde han inte neka till att hennes aningen uppnosiga svar, inte alls så likt en Ravenclaw, väckte en viss respekt hos honom. Han hade dock ingen aning om vad han skulle få erfara om henne redan nästa dag.

oOooOooOo

Sabina suckade när hon lade sig, för det var redan var söndag morgon. Hon visste att hon behövde sova, men sömnen tycktes inte vilja ha något förbarmande över henne inatt. Vid Merlins skägg, hon behövde sömn, om hon skulle orka skura kittlar eller göra något lika tröttsamt i morgon klockan nio och antagligen skulle hon inte få gå förrän sent på kvällen. Varför, _varför_ hade hon lyssnat på flickorna och inte brytt sig om vad hennes varulvsintiution sade henne? Hon hade känt på sig att Snape skulle komma och det hade han gjort. Nåja, tänkte hon, nästan gång skulle hon veta bättre än att lyssna på Mandy eller Padma.

Då hon till sist somnade drömade hon igen om ett par mörka ögon som såg henne i ögonen men som inte lät henne läsa någon som helst av de tankar eller känslor som fanns riktigt under ytan. De stirrade bara ilsket på henne och sedan tyckte hon att hon kunde skönja hjälplöshet, men de var svarta och intetsägande så fort hon försökte se närmare. Sedan såg hon ett spår av ensamhet och längtan efter något, men hon hann inte se vad innan också de här känslorna försvann och ersattes av kyla och avståndstagande.

När hon vaknade, först av alla i sovsalen, insåg hon att det var Snapes ögon, men trots det kunde hon inte låta bli att sucka åt drömmen. Till och med den riktige Snape hade mer avslöjande ögon. Och på tal om det, så skulle hon se honom en dryg timme. Hon skyndade sig ner till frukosten och på vägen till Ravenclawbordet råkade hon på en lite sömnig Ginny Wesasly som satt vid Gryffindorbordet alldeles ensam.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Ginny.

"Jag är lite trött, men annars är det inget fel på mig", skrattade Sabina. "Du vet, jag drack inte så mycket igår."

"Jag drack allt för mycket. Men Harry hämtade alla de där drinkarna åt mig…" Hon såg faktiskt lite mör ut, tyckte Sabina.

"På tal om det… Var är alla de andra?"

"Hermione har inte stigit upp än, och de andra tvingades upp redan klockan fem för kvarsittningen hos Filch. Du skulle visst till Snape?"

"Ja, men jag vet inte varför", klagade Sabina. "Vad brukar han ha för uppgifter?"

"Ron har fått skura kittlar… och allt möjligt annat som Filch också kan ge. Det är inte så stor skillnad. Men du fick i alla fall sova längre."

Sabina log trött. "Jag måste äta nu, för jag vill inte bli sen…"

Sedan slog det henne. Visserligen hade hon insett det förut, men… _hon_, och ingen annan hade fått kvarsittning med Snape. Han hade givit de andra till Filch och Lupin tagit hand om Hermione (fast hon visste ju varför _han_ gjorde _det_). Hade Snape alls tänkt på det? Var det avsiktligt? Varför hade han gett henne särskild kvarsittning när hon var en av de som uppfört sig vettigast av alla på hela festen?

Klockan var bara tio före nio när hon stod utanför hans kontor. Hon visste inte om hon täcktes knacka på så tidigt, men just när hon bestämt sig för att göra det öppnades dörren och Snape tittade ut.

"Du är tidig, Miss Lithenius", sa han. "Men för all del, om du är så ivrig på att få skura kittlar så kan du väl få komma in genast."

Sabina sade inget utan följde honom in.

"Men jag har faktiskt inga planer på att låta dig skura kittlar", sa han sen. "Det är evigheter sen någon redde upp i förrådet och du är, när allt kommer omkring, en av de mer intelligenta av alla som jag ger kvarsittning åt, så jag tror du kan klara av det utan att ställa till allt för mycket trassel."

Sabina nickade allvarligt men skrattade inombords åt hans ord. Det var det närmaste han dittills kommit att ge henne en komplimang för hennes intelligens. Hon följde honom in i förrådsrummet och han visade henne vad hon skulle göra. Sedan skred hon till verket. Han stängde dörren efter sig när han gick tillbaka till kontoret och hon sjöng lite för sig själv medan hon jobbade.

Det tog henne en dryg timme att ordna upp alla burkar och flaskor med ingredienser och att avgöra vilka bitar av drakskinn som folk tappat fortfarande var användbara. Sedan torkade hon dammet från alla hyllor och till sist tvättade hon golvet. När hon var klar gick hon tillbaka till Snapes kontor och hostade lätt till.

"Färdig?" Han gick för att kontrollera hennes arbete och fastän, eller kanske eftersom han inte sa någonting så förstod hon att han var nöjd. "Då kan du få städa mitt privata förråd också. Man kan inte låta husalfer putsa i närheten av så farliga ingredienser som jag har där… och då menar jag att också du ska vara försiktig!"

Sabina var inte på lika gott humör när hon tvättade hyllorna i hans andra förråd, men hon klagade inte. Hon sjöng inte lika glada sånger, men hon tänkte för sig själv att så länge hon sjunger medan hon jobbar så kan hon inte vara på dåligt humör.

Det var när hon kommit halvvägs med hyllorna hon märkte att Snape stod bakom dörren men att han inte gjorde någon ansats till att komma in. Ville han henne något? Hon bestämde sig dock för att strunta i honom eftersom han inte hade märkt att hon sett honom. Hon fortsatte jobba och sjöng vidare, men den här gången valde hon lite mer traditionella folkvisor som hon hört någon countrysångerska sjunga.

Hon var medveten om hans närvaro i mer än tjugo minuter. Hon hade en obeskrivlig känsla av att han lyssnade på henne, men hon tyckte att det var så absurt att hon jagade tanken ur huvudet lika fort som den smugit sig in. Snape kunde väl inte välja att stå i mörkret bakom en dörr och lyssna på henne när hon sjöng! Tyckte han ens om musik? Det var först när hon sjöng "Greensleeves" som han gick och hon kunde svära på att hon hörde en föraktfull fnysning. En liten stund senare var hon klar med hyllorna och efter att han tvättat även det här golvet gick hon för att säga att hon var klar.

"Fantastikt, miss Lithenius", sa han torrt. "Madame Pomfrey behöver ett par salvor som jag inte skulle idas spilla tid och energi på…" Han gav henne en lista med salvor och enkla mediciner som tydligen höll på att ta slut i sjukhusflygeln. "Du kan arbeta i mitt laboratorium." Han gjorde en paus och tittade strängt på henne. "Jag hoppas du inser att det är ett privilegium. Ställ inte till med något."

Sabina log lite och lovade att inte göra något som han inte skulle uppskatta.

"I så fall kanske du kan sjunga på ditt modersmål." Han tittade upp en sekund, men innan han fortsatte återvände han till uppsatsen han rättade. "Så jag inte förstår vad det är för hopplöst sentimentala kärlekssånger du sjunger."

_Ha!_ tänkte Sabina när hon mosade skogsstjärnor och havstång för en salva mot pixignombett. Han hade alltså lyssnat på henne, men tyckt att "Greensleeves" var allt för… vad var det han sa? Hopplöst sentimental, jaså. Kanske han hade rätt. Hon gjorde dock som han bett henne och sjöng "Vem kan segla förutan vind", och var väldigt road när hon tänkte på vad han skulle tycka om han förstod den texten.

oOooOooOo

Han hade kunnat bita tungan av sig. Vad, exakt _vad_ hade fått honom att säga ett enda ord om hennes sång? Han suckade och kontrollerade att ingen – främst en viss mörkhårig Ravenclawelev – kunde se honom, och sedan lutade han huvudet i händerna. Glömda var uppsatserna han skulle rätta och det röda bläcket torkade i fjäderpennan han nyligen strukit över två hela paragrafer i Dennis Creeveys uppsats med. Vad var det hon gjorde med honom?

Hon sjöng. Det var inte det faktum att hon sjöng allt från moderna mugglarsånger till gamla engelska och irländska folkvisor, från klassiska tyska _lieder_ till franska _chansons_ som störde honom. Det som störde honom var det att hon hade en röst som fick de höga, kalla murarna han noggrant byggt upp runt sitt hjärta att falla i bitar, att hennes röst fick honom att glömma vem han var och känna sig… fri.

Dumbledore hade ett par gånger lyckats lura med sin trolldryckslärare på kammarkonsert, och fastän Severus aldrig hade visat det och ingen någonsin skulle kunna föreställa sig det, uppskattade han musik. Han visste tillräckligt mycket om ämnet för att kunna avgöra att miss Lithenius hade en speciell röst. Hon kunde sjunga låga toner på ett sövande och roingivande sätt, för att en sekund senare svinga sig en och en halv oktav högre och frammana bilder av vackra sommarängar, bäckar som brusade och fåglar som kvittrade.

Hon hade sett på honom med den där forskande blicken igen innan hon gått in i hans privata laboratorium. Kunde hon se vad hon ställde till med? Merlin hjälpe honom om gjorde det. Och Merlin hjälpe _henne_ ifall några som helst rykten om att han stått och lyssnat på henne någonsin nådde hans öron.

Han hade så noggrant valt ut hennes uppgifter för kvarsittningen. Han hade oroat sig hela natten för vad han skulle ta sig till med henne så att de inte behövde vara i samma rum under hela kvarsittningen. Det hade, om inte annat, varit slöseri med tid, eftersom han visste att han inte skulle han kunnat göra sitt arbete om hon iakttog honom hela tiden. Dessutom hade han troligen tappat nerverna till sist och fräst något åt henne, något som han inte menade, och dragit av ännu mer poäng. Därför hade han varit mycket nöjd med sig själv när han placerade henne på ett tillräckligt avstånd och med väggar emellan som satte stopp för hennes kusliga blickar.

Väggarna hade dock inte hindrat hennes sång från att nå hans öron och han hade låtit sig förtrollats. Trots att dörren till laboratoriet var stängd hörde han hennes röst om han lyssnade noga – och fastän han försökte stänga ute sångerna ur sitt medvetande gick det inte. Till sist stönade han, reste sig, och samlade ihop uppsatserna och lade en ny flaska rött bläck i fickan – den skulle antagligen behövas – och gick ut i klassrummet. Där skrev han ett kort meddelande till den enerverande Ravenclawflickan och gick sedan med raska steg upp till lärarrummet.

_tbc..._


	5. 4: Mörker

A/N: Jag ber återigen tusen gånger om ursäkt för förseningen, även om det bara är jag som vet hur tidtabellen ursprungligen såg ut för publicerandet av denna fanfic. Hur som helst så är jag hopplöst på efterkälken, men jag vägrar fortfarande att lägga upp svenska kapitel i annan takt än de engelska, eftersom det alltid finns en risk för att jag vill ändra den svenska medan jag översätter den. Nå, här ni får en lite försenad julklapp av mig, och jag skall verkligen försöka få upp nästa kapitel till nyåret.

Disclaimer: Jag äger inget ni känner igen från annat håll.

* * *

_Ett ljus i mörkret_

Kapitel fyra – **Mörker**

För en gångs skull saknade Sabina verkligen en bästa vän. Hon önskade att hon hade någon som hon kunde tala med om sin kvarsittning med Snape – någon som hon kunde lita på att inte skulle berätta det vidare, för hon var inte alls så säker på att Snape skulle uppskatta en förvrängd version av hans kommentarer över hennes sång. Hon ville skratta med någon åt det faktum att Snape faktiskt hade stått och lyssnat på henne – i mer än tjugo minuter! – medan hon skrubbade hans förrådsrumsgolv och att han praktiskt taget erkänt det.

Att koka salvorna hade inte varit något problem och när hon, efter att ha läst meddelandet på tavlan, hittat Snape i lärarrummet hade han faktiskt sagt att han skulle komma ihåg hennes prestation när det var dags att ge vitsord. Hon hade fått gå efter det och då hade klockan varit närmare två. Hon hade ätit ett ordentligt mål mat och talat lite med Hermione efter det, men hon kunde inte gärna berätta allt om kvarsittningen för henne heller. Hon var desto mer intresserad av hur Hermiones kvarsittning med Lupin hade gått tillväga, men eftersom de bara var ytliga vänner tyckte hon att det skulle vara påträngande att fråga mer när Hermione sagt att hon fått rätta uppsatser som första-årseleverna från Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw hade skrivit.

Veckan som började följande dag förde inte så mycket nytt med sig, förutom att Sabina talade ännu mindre med Ravenclawflickorna än tidigare, och de försökte hela tiden be om ursäkt eftersom de kände att de var skyldiga till att Sabina fått "putsa kittlar", som de uttryckte det. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket hon försökte övertyga dem om att det inte varit så farligt och att hon framför allt inte fått putsa en endaste en kittel ("dem sparar han åt Weasly och andra idioter som inte kan göra något bättre"). Hon var nästan rörd över att de var så måna om att hon skulle förlåta dem, men när dagarna gick och det hann gå över en vecka tröttnade hon på det hela.

"Jag har ju sagt att det inte var så farligt på kvarsittningen, så sluta tjata om det! Var glada för att jag faktiskt fick koka salvor hos Snape och inte blev tvungen att putsa toalettringar med Filch, för då skulle jag kanske inte ha förlåtit er i första taget!" sa hon på torsdagen, nästan två veckor efter kvarsittningen, när de alla var samlade i uppehållsrummet. Det var dagen före fullmåne och hon började känna av det. Den vanliga molande värken kom smygande medan hon satt och läste på sin läxa för professor Vector och hon bestämde sig för att gå och lägga sig när hon läxat upp Mandy och Padma.

"Du håller väl inte på att bli sjuk?" undrade Padma oroligt.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag känner mig nog inte riktigt bra", medgav Sabina.

"Du måste se till att du är frisk på lördag, för den första quidditchmatchen spelas då", sa Mandy. "Gryffindor mot Slytherin, och det brukar ju vara jättespännande!"

"Om man tycker om quidditch, kanske", muttrade Sabina, men log sedan halvhjärtat. "God natt."

oOooOooOo

Följande dag värkte hennes kropp mer än någonsin, tyckte hon, så hon gick på trötta ben till sjukhusflygeln. Hon fick tillstånd att bli borta från lektionerna under dagen och sedan gick hon till Lupins kontor. Hon kunde ju lösenordet, så hon gick in utan att störa någon. Hon gick till det lilla rummet där Lupin hade ställt hennes flaska med stormhattselixiret. Hon skruvade bort korken på den och satte flaskan till munnen när hon kände hur det vände sig i magen. _Nej_, tänkte hon, _inte nu igen_. Hon drack en klunk av drycken och så en till, men sedan kunde hon inte dricka mer. En del av henne som liksom betraktade henne utifrån hade roligt åt den syn hon utgjorde; hon såg faktiskt lite ut som om hon festat hela natten och hade världens baksmälla men ändå försökte få ner en hel flaska av något som definitivt var starkare än öl.

Hon blinkade bort tårarna som trängde fram i hennes ögon och lade sig ner på den mjuka madrassen som Lupin ordnat åt henne och som de tillsammans förtrollat så att hon inte kunde riva sönder den när hon var förvandlad. Hon drog ett par djupa andetag och tog ytterligare en klunk av elixiret. Det brände i magen och det kändes, bokstavligt talat, som om något höll på att gå sönder. Hon hade varit med om det förut och visste att om hon drack ännu mer av elixiret den här gången så skulle hennes chanser att få barn minskas till ungefär en tusendel. _Vilken tråkig tanke_, tänkte hon sedan ironiskt. Som om hon skulle kunna få barn ändå, när hon blev förvandlad till ett monster en gång i månaden och det antagligen skulle leda till missfall flera gånger om.

Hon satte sig upp sen och drack en fjärde klunk på rent trots. Det fick henne att tappa flaskan i ansträngningarna att inte kräkas och hon föll ihop på madrassen. _Ibland är livet faktiskt ett helvete,_ tänkte hon med lite förvåning över sin plötsliga självironi. Sedan förlorade hon så småningom medvetandet.

oOooOooOo

Lupin kom tillbaka från dagens sista lektion och började förbereda sig för nattens kommande äventyr. Han visste att Sabina mådde dåligt eftersom hon inte varit på lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster och han hade en känsla av att hon redan var i sitt lilla rum i anslutning till hans. _Stackars flicka_, tänkte han sorgset. Det finns människor som vill vara något speciellt, men Remus Lupin visste att man ville vara som alla andra om man råkat bli biten av en varulv. Mycket värre måste det ju vara för Miss Lithenius, eftersom hon var flicka och det var så ovanligt att de ameriakanska forskarna som uppfunnit stormhattselixiret helt hade struntat i att utveckla en variant av som fungerade ordentligt för kvinnor också.

Natten som kom var svårare än vanligt, kunde Lupin konstatera när det började gry. I god tid innan de förvandlats, hade han väckt upp Sabina så att hon kunde ta en sista klunk av elixiret och klä sig i den gråa dräkten som hon använde till sina förvandlingar – en gammal säckvävstrasa, sönderriven och sliten men den höll fortfarande ihop och det var huvudsaken.

De förvandlades medan Sabina sov. Lupin hade inte frågat hur mycket av elixiret hon druckit, fast han ju sett att det inte kunde vara mycket med tanke på hur stor fläcken av intorkad vätska varit bredvid henne på golvet och madrassen. När det tog sin tid innan han hörde något från Sabinas rum tänkte han att hon kanske ändå fått i sig mer än han först trott.

Det var tills han såg henne.

Hon hade aldrig varit så här vild… otämjd… förut. Lupin insåg att det inte fanns mycket mänskligt vett kvar i henne och han svor inombords åt månen. Lupin var mer lättad än någonsin för att han kommit ihåg att kasta alla de isolerande formlerna på sina rum och var mycket tacksam för att Sabina – eller monstret framför honom – inte kunde komma åt hans kontor.

Efter att han tröttat ut henne märkte han dock något nytt. Hon lyssnade på honom. Hon var fullkomligt otämjd, men när hon låtsades sova iakttog hon honom och när det blev dags för henne att gömma sig i sitt rum inför återförvandlingen behövde Lupin inte schasa iväg henne dit. Det räckte med att han väckte henne (för ja, hon hade somnat till sist) och puffade lite på henne. Hon såg honom i ögonen en kort sekund och gick sedan till sitt rum och lade sig tillrätta bredvid filten. Lupin följde efter henne efter en stund och drog filten över vargen som redan sov.

oOooOooOo

När Sabina vaknade på morgonen kom hon inte ihåg någonting av natten som varit. Hon insåg att klockan var närmare tolv – om hon skyndade sig skulle hon faktiskt hinna till quidditchmatchen som skulle spelas klockan ett. Hon låg stilla ännu en stund bara för att känna efter hur hon mådde. Hon hade den vanliga dagen efter – värken i hela kroppen och lite mer sår än vanligt, men annars var det väl inte så farligt? Kanske hon faktiskt skulle gå ut?

Hon sköt tanken ur huvudet så fort hon vände sig mot den lilla luckan i väggen för att plocka ut sin trollstav. Smärtan stack till som blixtar och hon frös mitt i rörelsen. Armen som hon lyft ett par centimeter sjönk tillbaka mot madrassen och hon gnällde till som om hon fortfarande var en liten, men ynklig, vargunge.

Nej, det skulle nog inte bli någon quidditch för hennes del idag.

Med en massa ansträngningar lyckades hon så småningom klä på sig sina vanliga kläder. Hon ställde sig sedan vid fönstret för att titta efter när quidditchmatchen började (hon såg rakt ut mot quidditchplanen från det lilla rummet) och när hon var säker på att alla elever (och lärare) var ute ur slottet gick hon ut i Lupins kontor. På bordet fanns en flaska med en mörk trolldryck i, och bredvid den fanns en lapp av Lupin: "Miss Lithenius, det här är din värkmedicin. Drick den och gå sen till madame Pomfrey. Jag fick ett brådskande ärende. Krya på dig, Remus Lupin."

Sabina gjorde som han bett henne och sedan kastade hon osynlighetsmanteln över sig. Varför hon hade kollat om slottet var tomt visste hon inte, för ingen skulle ändå se henne medan hon hade den på sig. Hon gick raka vägen till sjukhusflygeln och Madame Pomfrey tog emot henne.

"Tack och lov att du kunde ta dig hit innan matchen är slut. Jag misstänker att det blir många skador idag, eftersom det är det där övermodiga Gryffindorgänget som spelar mot Slytherin, som alltid spelar fult. Ojojoj, quidditch borde förbjudas…"

"Menar ni det, Madame Pomfrey?" frågade Sabina med ett litet skratt.

"Nej, så klart inte, men det blir verkligen en massa extra jobb för mig. Och alla andra helare förstås."

oOooOooOo

Under tiden befann sig professor Lupin uppe i rektorns kontor. Han var också trött och sliten efter natten, men han hade inte kunnat vänta på att få berätta om de nya vändningarna natten tagit för rektorn. Dumbledore hade ju bett honom berätta allt som skilde sig från det vanliga, och det här gjorde definitivt det.

"Så du menar att fast hon inte kunnat ta mer än en liten del av stormhattselixiret och därför var vildare än vanligt, så gjorde hon som du ville utan att du tvingade henne?"

"Ja. Det enda jag behövde göra var att väcka henne, och efter att hon tittat mig i ögonen – det är en märklig blick hon har ibland, också när det inte är fullmåne, men det vet ni kanske, Albus… – så gjorde hon det jag tänkte att det var dags för henne att göra. Hon protesterade inte alls, fast hon tidigare gått bärsärk både på mig, sig själv och rummet i övrigt."

"Intressant…" mumlade Dumbledore, reste sig och började gå omkring i kontoret. "Det måste betyda att hennes tankeläsningsförmåga inte försvinner fastän hon förvandlas till ett monster. Det kan förstås också betyda att hon redan har vant sig vid dig… men å andra sidan så…"

"Jag tror inte det", avbröt Lupin. "Hon verkade inte känna igen mig i början och det fanns inga tecken på det senare heller. Eller… kanske det är båda?"

"Inte helt omöjligt." Dumbledore stannade upp, och tittade ut genom fönstret medan han funderade. "Osannolikt, men inte omöjligt. Du vet, det här är faktiskt uppseväckande. Det här kan betyda att du kan lära dig styra henne… Det borde undersökas, men inte utan att vi talar med henne först. Vad säger du, Remus?"

"Det kunde utnyttjas om man bara visste hur. Men jag vet inte, Albus…"

"Det är väldigt riskabelt."

"Precis."

oOooOooOo

Sabina stannade hela dagen och över natten i sjukhusflygeln. När hon sedan återvände till Ravenclawtornet på söndageftermiddagen var tornet så gott som tomt eftersom nästan alla var ute i det vackra höstvädret. Hon tog i tu med sina läxor eftersom hon hade blivit ganska mycket efter i läxläsningen när hon inte kunnat göra något på två dygn. Hon gick till biblioteket för att låna en bok och log för sig själv när hon såg att också Hermione Granger satt i biblioteket och läste. Hon stannade en stund och pratade med Gryffindors besserwisser (något som Sabina inte hade något emot att bli kallad av Ravenclawflickorna) och när hon gick därifrån var hon mycket imponerad över att en Gryffindorelev faktiskt tillbringade så mycket tid med läxorna. Gryffindorelever – inklusive Sabinas egen mamma – var mest kända för att vara impulsiva och besitta den sortens mod som gjorde att de inte tänkte efter före och gjorde något dumdristigt. I det fallet föredrog Sabina Slytherintemperamentet – fast inte ville hon riktigt erkänna det för sig själv. Men det var något i deras svala, beräknande sätt som tilltalade henne. Kanske hatten hade haft rätt i alla fall – hon hade kanske passat bra i Slytherin.

Men hatten hade påpekat att hon hade kunnat passa i Gryffindor också – och precis lika väl i Hufflepuff. Om hon blivit placerad i Slytherin hade hennes vänner antagligen fryst ut henne på grund av den mängd möjligheter hatten föreslagit – och vad skulle de säga om henne nu, om hon blivit tvungen att vara bästa vän med Pansy Parkinson och Blaise Zabini? En utlänning, en varulv, Grangersympatisör – listan var lång.

Det värsta var förstås det där med blandras. Slytherin var inte bara petnoga med renblodighet – de skydde korsningshäxor och – trollkarlar mer än något annat. En varulv i Slytherin, nej tack. De kunde samarbeta med vaulvar, ja visst, men det innebar inte att de skulle acceptera en sådan som medlem i sin egen lilla cirkel av vänner.

Ravenclaw var förstås inte det bästa alternativet heller. Om en elev från Slytherin kunde tänka sig att bli vän med någon från ett annat elevhem var det Ravenclaw som gällde, och Sabina hade ju minsann fått höra vad flickorna tyckte om att någon som Remus Lupin fick vara lärare. Kanske det var i Gryffindor som Sabina hade haft lättast att behålla sina vänner när hon berättat om sin stora hemlighet – som det var nu, fick hon se till att ingen fick veta något. Hon hade ansvar för sitt handlande, och om någon blev skadad skulle hon antaligen kunna sluta drömma om att få sätta sin fot i England – eller Skottland – igen.

oOooOooOo

Fredagskvällen en vecka senare började lugnt för Severus del. Dumbledore hade erbjudit trolldrycksläraren att komma upp till hans rum för ett parti schack – McGonagall var också där – och Severus hade tackat ja. Rektorn kanske hade en osmaklig förkärlek till citronkarameller och honungsöl, men han kunde också bjuda på den bästa konjak Severus någonsin haft chansen att smaka på.

Därför råkade han befinna sig i rektorns rum på betydligt bättre humör än normalt och betydligt mer avslappnad än vanligt – det var nästan så att McGonagall förstod hur det kunde komma sig att rektorn hyste denna faderliga kärlek för honom – när det plötsligt brände till på hans vänstra underarm. Just i det ögonblicket var det hans tur att göra ett drag och han hade precis sträckt fram handen för att flytta sin svarta löpare till A3 för att därmed försätta rektorns drottning i en rätt så omöjlig situation när kallelsen kom. Med en snabb rörelse grep han tag om vänstra handleden så att de närmaste pjäserna föll omkull. De började skälla på honom, men tystades ner av Dumbledore.

"Måste du gå?" frågade rektorn sedan.

Smärtan hade ebbat ut, men när Severus viftade med armen så att hans underarm syntes, såg man tydligt att mörkrets märke glödde i huden. Han nickade och reste sig. Han hörde just hur McGonagall mumlade att han skulle ta hand om sig, innan han stängde dörren till vardagsrummet och skyndade ner för trapporna mot fängelsehålorna.

När han hämtat dödsätarklädnaden och silvermasken gick han med raska steg ut i den rena, kyliga nattluften och ner mot grindarna. Han transfererade utan närmare eftertanke till vad det än var för ställe som han väntades, och hoppades som vanligt att inte Malfoy lyckats föra fram sina misstankar till deras herre.

Kvar i tornrummet satt Albus och Minerva. Läraren i förvandlingskonst hade utan ett ord övertagit Snapes plats vid schackbrädet. Det var inte för att hon ville tränga undan honom, utan för att hon visste att de båda skulle må bättre av att spelet fortsatte än om de var tvungna att sitta i tystnad och inte göra något medan de väntade på att han skulle komma tillbaka. Efter ett par minuter hade Dumbledore lyckats vända sitt problematiska läge till sin fördel och hotade den svarta kungen. När spelet sedan var avgjort (Dumbledore vann, om än knappt) kallade de på än husalf för att få upp en kanna te och några skorpor.

"Tror du han är säker?" McGonagall kunde inte låta bli att fråga det fastän hon ville låta bli.

"Senast stod Lucius Malfoy inte så högt i kurs hos Voldemort, så om inga drastiska förändringar har skett… Dessutom är det inte alls säkert att han verkligen misstänker något, det är möjligt att han bara vill åt Severus plats bland de allra mest förtrogna. Men jag vet inte, Minerva, jag vet inte."

Senare satt de i soffan framför brasan. Häxan hade dragit upp benen under sig och lutade sig trött mot rektorns axel. Hon hade tagit av sig glasögonen och satt med dem i handen och hade ögonen slutna. "Jag vet vad han betyder för dig", viskade hon sakta. Det var tyst i rummet förutom det lågmälda sprakandet av brasan, och även McGonagall insåg när det var opassande att tala med den stränga röst hon normalt använde. "Jag menar inte hans betydelse i kriget, utan…för dig personligen."

Hon kände att Dumbledore nickade bakom henne. "Jag har aldrig haft förmånen att ha en son", svarade han. "Jag kan inte rå för att han har tagit den platsen." Det lät som om han beklagade detta faktum och Minerva log.

"Du behöver inte ursäkta dig. Jag är visserligen inte så god vän med honom, och jag kan bli väldigt irriterad på honom, men för varje dag som går… Jag tror att jag börjar förstå honom bättre och bättre."

En dryg kvart senare hördes ett litet knäppande ljud och en röd fjäder med guldkanter dök upp i luften rakt framför dem. "Han är tillbaka", sa Dumbledore tyst. Så märkte han att häxan i hans armar hade somnat. Han steg upp utan att väcka henne och lade en pläd över henne innan han gick ner för att möta den person som varit källan till så mycket oro denna kväll.

Detta var första gången som Lucius Malfoy följde efter Snape till Hogsmeade. Därför var det också första gången som Severus Snape kom hem haltande och med sönderrivna och blodiga kläder. Men skadorna var ytliga och det urusla humör han tydligt visade både Dumbledore och Poppy Pomfrey var tecken på att han inte var så väldigt illa däran.

"Albus, det finns inget som tvingar dig att vänta uppe varenda gång jag blir kallad dit", muttrade han. "Om det finns något brådskande ärende vet du att jag ser till att du blir underrättad om det."

"Jag vet det", svarade Dumbledore. "Men jag råkade faktiskt vara vaken i vilket fall som helst. Jag måste tyvärr meddela att Minerva förlorade spelet för dig." Han log när han såg den yngre mannen sucka uppgivet som om han menade att han verkligen kunnat vänta till följande dag för att få den nyheten. "Men skämt åsido", fortsatte rektorn, "du har aldrig kommit tillbaka i det här skicket förut. Vad hände?"

Vid det här laget hade Pomfrey hällt i trolldrycksläraren en av hans egna brygder mot värk och han var något lugnare än när han kommit in i ingångshallen. "Du vet att Malfoy inte litar på mig. Han har fått Bellatrix Black övertygad om det också… å andra sidan är de båda hopplöst utanför just nu, men de var båda där idag. Bellatrix övertalade honom tydligen att följa efter mig och… roa sig lite."

"Fick du veta något av värde, då?"

"Nej. Men jag sade det som vi kom överens om senast och Bellatrix, Narcissa och Avery valdes ut till en förtrupp…"

"Det går enligt planerna då?"

"Än så länge." Snape lät trött och madame Pomfrey kom flängande en sista gång för att kontrollera såret han fått i armen.

"Så, nu kan du gå till dina egna rum", sa hon när hon var nöjd med trolldryckslärarens tillstånd.

oOooOooOo

Sista tisdagen i november hade Sabina som vanligt förvandlingskonst, tillsammans med Gryffindoreleverna. När dubbeltimmen närmade sig sitt slut, harklade sig professor McGonagall och eleverna slutade med sina försök att förvandla varndras klädnader till nattsärkar.

"Rektorn har gjort ett överraskande beslut om en extra kurs i förvandlingskonst", började hon. "Vi kommer att erbjuda en kurs i animagi för intresserade sjunde – och sjätteårselever…" Här avbröts hon av ett ivrigt viskande i bänkraderna som skulle ha utvecklats till en högljudd diskussion med tjon och skrik av glädje om hon inte harklat sig igen. "Som ni alla vet är det _mycket avancerad magi_ att kunna förvandla sig själv till ett djur, och det kräver _mycket lång_ och _noga övervakad träning_ – vilket innebär att bara de bästa eleverna kommer att få en chans att delta. Det kommer att ta mycket av er fritid så om ni är rädda för att ni inte får tillräckligt med tid över för era vanliga läxor och förberedelser inför er FUTT-examen skulle jag råda er att _inte_ ta den här kursen." Vid det här laget hade det ivriga viskandet bytts ut mot den vanliga stressade undertonen som alltid fanns i slutet av professor McGonagalls lektioner. Läraren tillade: "Potter, Weasly, Granger, Longbottom… och Miss Lithenius, kan ni vara så vänliga och stanna här efter lektionen?"

När de andra gått vände sig McGonagall till Sabina: "Miss Lithenius, för min del är du välkommen på animaguskursen, men rektorn ville tala med dig. Jag tror han kan ta emot dig nu." Hon gjorde en gest med handen som Sabina tolkade som att hon skulle gå nu med det samma. Innan hon hann stänga dörren hörde hon att McGonagall sade till de fyra Gryffindoreleverna: "Jag förväntar mig att se er på kursen och att ni gör ert yttersta för att klara av det snabbt."

Sabina skyndade på stegen och det tog inte länge förrän hon kom fram till statyn som vaktade Dumbledores kontor. Hon blev genast insläppt och åkte upp till det runda tornrummet där Fawkes hälsade henne med en mjuk, överjordisk melodi. Dumbledore klev ner från en stege vid en av bokhyllorna och bad Sabina sätta sig. När hon satt sig i stolen som han visade henne till blev hon bjuden på citronkarameller. Hon log brett när hon såg dem och medan hon stoppade en av dem i munnen förklarade hon att vid sidan av choklad var just de här citronkaramellerna hennes favoritgodis.

"Vad trevligt", svarade Dumbledore. "De flesta börjar redan bli irriterade på att jag jämt bjuder på dem." Han gjorde en liten paus. "Så, jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde prata lite med varandra. När allt kommer omkring har vi knappt alls talat med varandra sedan du kom hit. Hur trivs du?"

"Bara bra", sa Sabina. "Jag börjar känna mig som hemma igen."

"Det var bra att höra. Och du kommer bra överens med Ravenclaweleverna? Och visst har du blivit bekant med några av våra Gryffindorelever?"

Sabina nickade men kunde inte svara eftersom han i samband med att han nämnde Ravenclaweleverna bjöd henne på ännu en citronkaramell och hon råkade ta två som satt ihop.

"Jag bad dig komma hit av två orsaker, som naturligtvis hör ihop med varandra. Det första är dina fullmånsnätter. Lupin berättade om den senaste."

Sabina nickade: "Jag kommer inte ihåg vad som hände när jag var förvandlad."

"Lupin har visst inte berättat vad han märkte?"

Sabina sade inget och Dumbledore fortsatte: "Fast du var… ett…"

"Monster", fyllde Sabina i. "Jag vet det, det är ingen ide att försöka hitta på vackra omskrivningar, professor." Fastän hon lät pigg och oberörd på rösten så såg Dumbledore ansatsen till tårar i hennes ögon. Han suckade, trollade fram en näsduk (av tyg) åt henne och fortsatte: "Fast du var ett monster, så lyssnade du på vad Lupin sade till dig. Jag vet, Sabina", och här log han, "att du har min förmåga att läsa andras tankar och känslor. Du såg hans vilja i hans ögon och du lydde honom."

"Vad gjorde jag då?" frågade Sabina lite förbryllat.

"Gick och lade dig i din… skrubb." Han gjorde en liten paus, tog en citronkaramell, och sade sedan: "Det kan hända att man skulle kunna dra nytta av det. Men vi vet inte, det är mot alla lagar och det är farligt… Vi får se hur det blir med det."

"Ni menar… att man skulle kunna utnyttja det i kriget?"

"Ja." Han höll ytterligare en paus medan han tittade ut genom fönstret. Sedan fortsatte han med mera allvar i rösten: "Det har ju inte undgått dig att vi befinner oss mitt i ett av de underligaste krigen någonsin. Jag är säker på att du har insett att även om Hogwarts är en av de säkraste platserna vi har finns det risker även här. Många av våra Slytherinelevers föräldrar är dödsätare och det är inte mycket vi kan göra för att påverka de elevernas vägval."

"Jag vet", svarade Sabina. "Men jag vet också att det inte gäller alla Slytherinelever. Och även om det gjorde det, så är det ändå fel att säga att det är för att de är i Slytherin."

"Precis. Du ska veta att Slytherineleverna är kända för att vara själviska, och det finns faktiskt en del bland dem som har insett att det i deras situation är bättre att inte ta dödsätarmärket." Något i Dumbledores ansikte sa Sabina att han inte ville diskutera just det mer ingående. "Du kommer direkt från Professor McGonagalls lektion, eller hur?" När Sabina nickade, fortsatte han: "Det finns inga hinder för dig att delta i animaguskursen."

"Inte? Jag menar… Jag har hört att varulvar…"

"Att varulvar inte kan lära sig förvandlas till andra djur är bara struntprat. Du måste bara hitta ett lämpligt djur som är tillräckligt annorlunda för att ingen ska börja misstänka något. Om du förvandlar dig själv till en hund med gul nos kan dina klasskamrater börja misstänka något… och du vill ju hålla det hemligt?"

Sabina nickade igen (och kände sig väldig oartig när hon pratade så lite) och rektorns ögon glittrade okynnigt.

"Vad gäller ministeriets inblandning", han lutade sig framåt som för att anförtro henne en hemlighet, "så har jag bestämt mig för att inte anmäla våra utbildade animagusar förrän kriget är slut." Sedan sprack Dumbledores ansikte upp i ett brett leende. "Berätta, spelar du tvärfljöt ännu?"

Sabina skrattade till. "Lite. Jag har den med hit, faktiskt, men förra året tog jag sånglektioner. Jag tycker mycket bättre om att sjunga."

"Kan vi kanske anlita dig för fredgalan?"

"Så gärna", log Sabina. Faktum var att hon avskydde att uppträda, men om det faktiskt skulle bli fred bland trollkarlarna i det här landet någon gång så skulle hon väl kunna göra ett undantag.

_tbc..._


	6. 5: Nu står jul vid snöig port

A/N: Jag är väldigt, väldigt ledsen för den otroliga tid det tar för mig att uppdatera denna (och naturligtvis alla andra) fanfiction. Allt jag har att säga till mitt försvar är tyvärr att jag har tidsbrist och knappt hinner med det jag verkligen måste (skolarbete, eller vad det nu skall kallas på universitetet..). Jag hoppas jag hör av mig igen snabbare än senast. Så måste jag också medge att det kanske är aningens tidigt för ett julkapitel, men jag kan inte hjälpa att det råkar vara det som står i tur..

Disclaimer: Jag äger inget ni känner igen från annat håll. Detta kapitels titel är också titeln för en julsång med text Zacharias Topelius och resten torde tillhöra J.K.Rowling.

_Ett ljus i mörkret_

Kapitel fem – **Nu står jul vid snöig port**

När Sabina återvände till tornrummet överföll flickorna henne med frågor om vad McGonagall velat säga henne. De hade alla förvandlingskonst (det var bara trolldryckskonst som de alla enhälligt slutat med) och Mandy och Lisa var, tillsammans med Granger och Sabina själv, bland de bästa i klassen.

"Hon sa bara att hon inte ser något hinder för mig att delta i kursen."

"Hurså?"

"Kanske det att jag är från Finland. De har väl ordnat upp saker med det finska trolldomsministeriet, antar jag, därför finns det inga hinder." Sabina var kort i tonen och lade sig på mage på sängen. Hon muttrade "Lumos", och började läsa i boken i trolldryckskonst; de hade en lång uppsats att skriva till följande dag och hon hade skjutit upp det lite för länge för att hon inte skulle känna sig stressad nu.

Men hon kunde inte låta bli att förebrå sig själv för att hon inte frågat en gång till vad Dumbledore menat med "_en alldeles särskild uppgift i beredskap som inte vem som helst kan sköta_". Ingen hade ännu nämnt något sådant och hon hade haft det på tungan – men hon var för nervös gällande det för att våga fråga. Hon hoppades bara att det inte hade något med hennes… speciella omständigheter att göra.

Följande dag var Sabinas kortaste. Hon började med dubbeltimme trolldryckskonst, där Snape var ovanligt vänlig och inte tjatade eller hånade dem en enda gång (vilket Sabina var tacksam för, eftersom hon höll på att misslyckas med sin trolldryck – den luktade så hemskt, och Sabina kände ju det mycket bättre än alla andra) utan satt och rättade deras uppsatser så att de fick ut dem när timmen var slut. Faktum var att han var så frånvarande att om det inte varit för att Sabina och Hermione märkt det i tid, skulle Neville Longbottom (som, sedan han bestämt sig för att försöka bli auror hade gjort det osannolika valet att fortsätta med trolldryckskonst) ha lyckats smälta ner sin kittel, igen. I så fall hade hostmedicinen de lagade runnit ut och, eftersom den inte var färdig skulle den ha haft den otrevliga biverkningen att den hade frätt sönder allas skosulor. Hur det nu kom sig, så märkte Snape inget av vad som hände och Hermione väste (sedan hon jämfört sitt vitsord på uppsatsen med Sabinas) att han inte _kunde_ må bra… Men vad kunde de göra? De hade dubbeltimme försvar mot svartkonster efter det och där hade Hermione annat att fundera på. Efter lunchen hade de en lektion talmagi och efter det var Sabina ledig och hennes Gryffindorkamrater hade skötsel av magiska djur.

När talmagilektionen var slut skyndade Sabina iväg till biblioteket så snabbt att Lisa och Padma, som också hade talmagi, inte hann med henne. Hon satte sig vid det bordet som hon visste att Hermione brukade sitta vid när hon studerade i biblioteket. Hon hann läsa och ta en hel massa anteckningar om deras följande trolldryck och dessutom fördjupa sig ytterligare i ämnet magisk hälsovård. När hon suttit där i drygt två timmar kom Hermione och de hade ett par intressanta timmar då de diskuterade alla de läxor de fått under dagen. Sedan kom Ron och undrade om han kunde låna Hermiones anteckningar från lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster.

"Ron!" suckade Hermione. "Om du ska bli auror skulle det vara på tiden att du börjar ta dina egna anteckningar någon gång!" Sedan suckade hon en gång till och gav dem till honom ändå. När han gått sa hon till Sabina: "Jag vet inte om du har hört det, men vi var faktiskt tillsammans förra året."

"Jaså? Vad hände sen då?"

Hermione log. "Jag blev kär i en annan och Ron insåg att det var mer praktiskt att ha mig som kompis och sekreterare. Det var inga stora bråk om det var det du väntade dig. Vet du förresten, vi får gå till Hogsmeade nu på lördagen."

"På riktigt?" Sabina hade roligt åt Hermiones snabba byte av samtalsämne, men ändå… Hogsmeade! Det var en av de bättre nyheterna på länge. Hon hade varit rädd för att dessa sällsynta tillfällen i frihet skulle krocka med hennes fullmånar.

"Ja… men säg inget till nån, för Dumbledore har beslutat att ingen får veta något förrän på frukosten på lördagen, så att Du-vet-vem inte hinner planera något. Det höll på att gå illa förra våren… Det kommer naturligtvis att finnas en del aurorer i byn och på vägen till slottet också."

De var tysta och läste vidare i sina böcker (Sabina hade övergått till trollformellära och Hermione började med förvandlingskonst).

"Sabina…", började Hermione efter en stund.

"Ja?"

"Vad var det som Dumbledore ville tala med dig om igår efter förvandlingskonsten?"

"Åh…" Sabina tänkte efter en stund. Varför, _varför_, måste just Hermione Granger fråga just det där just nu? "Det gällde animaguskursen. Lite officiella saker bara, han sade att han har fixat allt som har med… det att jag är från Finland att göra…" _Hoppas hon inte är lika bra som jag på att avslöja lögner_, tänkte hon.

"Det var det jag tänkte", sa Hermione leende. "Ron var övertygad om att det var något annat, men vad skulle nu det vara?"

"Ja, vad skulle det vara…" Sabinas leende nådde inte ögonen, men eftersom Hermione igen fördjupade sig i förvandlingskonstboken gjorde det inte så mycket.

oOoOo

Hogsmeadelördagen blev riktigt trevlig. Sabina gick dit med Ravenclawflickorna, shoppade lite julklappar med dem och sedan gick de till Tre Kvastar. Sabina fick syn på Hermione, Harry, Ron och Ginny som delade bord med Hagrid och Lupin så hon gick dit när Mandy och gänget satte sig ner med pojkarna från Ravenclaw.

"Jag stör väl inte om jag sitter här?", frågade hon nervöst.

"Nej då", sa Harry. Han och Hermione makade på sig så att Sabina rymdes mellan dem på bänken, vilket också ledde till att Hermione satt mycket närmare Lupin än från början.

De hade precis talat om quidditch när Sabina kom, men Hermione lyckades styra in samtalet på animagusträningen i stället. Under den senaste lektionen i förvandlingskonst hade de fått anmäla sig till den extra kursen och så hade de fått en studieplan inför kursen. Det första de skulle göra var naturligtvis att bestämma sig för ett djur. De talade lågt så att ingen som satt i närheten och inte skulle få veta om kursen skulle höra, och Hagrid reste sig en stund senare eftersom han kände på sig att "några små slytherinpojkar håller på att starta ett alltför osympatiskt snöbollskrig mot några små Hufflepuffelever bakom bokhandeln".

"Så, vad vill ni ha för djur?"

"Något stort", sa Ron och härmade Hagrids röst. "Helst ska jag kunna spruta eld och ha en massa vassa taggar." Alla skrattade och sedan tillade Ron: "Nä, men allvarligt talat så har jag funderat på en hund. Inte för stor, men inte för liten heller. Eventuellt skulle den kunna vara röd…"

"Då skulle du inte ha mycket att ändra på", tillade Harry.

"Precis. Jag menar, man måste ju göra det enkelt för sig, eller hur?" När Sabina lyssnade på de andra undrade hon om de faktiskt aldrig hade talat om det i Gryffindortornet.

"Katt", mumlade Hermione. "Jag tror jag vill vara en katt –"

"Som McGonagall", muttrade Ron. "Ni blir mera och mera lika för varje dag."

"Jag har förstås funderat på rådjur också, och utter… men jag tycker faktiskt att katt är det mest praktiska. Harry?"

"Kan man förvandla sig till en fågel?"

Hermione tänkte efter, men innan hon svarade sa Sabina: "Ja, men det är mycket svårare. Dessutom måste man lära sig flyga och det tar mycket längre tid än att lära sig gå på fyra ben."

"Jag skulle vilja kunna förvandla mig till en fågel", sa Harry. "Det vore förbaskat praktiskt."

"Ja", sa Ginny. "Jag har drömt lite om att förvandlas till en duva… men jag vet inte, kanske det får bli något vanligt, som hund eller katt…"

"Så du är också med på kursen?", frågade Sabina. Hon fick påminna sig själv om att McGonagall faktiskt sagt att de bästa eleverna i sjätte klassen också kunde få delta i vissa fall.

"Hur är det med dig då, Miss Lithenius?" frågade Lupin. "Skall du också ta kursen?"

Sabina såg den tysta, lite bekymrade frågan i hans ögon: är det möjligt för…? "Ja", svarade hon. "Dumbledore tyckte inte att det fanns några hinder."

Just då slog klockan halv tre och Lupin reste sig. "Jag har övervakning nu", sa han. "Vi ses senare." Han gick och de andra bröt så småningom upp de också. Sabina hängde med dem till Zonkos skämtartikelaffär och sedan till Godisbaronen; efter det var det dags att gå tillbaka till slottet. De träffade inga misstänkta utövare av svart magi på vägen och det enda som försvårade deras hemväg var att det fallit nästan en halv meter snö under dagen.

oOoOo

"Severus, gamle vän", sade en lismande röst bakom trolldrycksmästaren. Det var mörkt – mycket mörkare än denna decembernatt kunde det inte bli – och kallt, och Severus Snape längtade hem till sin varma brasa och ett glas eldwhiskey. Aftonens upplevelser hade varit minst sagt motbjudande.

"Säg mig", fortsatte rösten när den fått ett ansikte i ljusskenet av Snapes tända trollstav, "kan du inte förklara varför exakt vår plan angående Hogsmeadeveckoslutet inte fungerade?"

"Malfoy", hälsade Snape trots att de båda nyligen stått sida vid sida inför mörkrets herre. "Jag insåg inte att ni hade känt till den planen. Vem informerade er? De borde ha vetat bättre – "

"Jag väntar", sade Malfoy släpigt. "Hur kommer det sig att du sa till vår herre att Hogsmeadebesöket för Hogwartseleverna skjutits upp när så inte var fallet?"

"Jag förde vidare vad Dumbledore sade till mig." Snape ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske den gamle stofilen inte längre litar på mig." Han hoppades att han lät så nonchalant beklagande som han ville.

"Det vore verkligen _tråkigt_" mumlade Malfoy med hån i rösten. "Tänk vad det skulle göra åt din ställning här… Du vet, Snape, snart tror jag faktiskt att vår herre börjar komma till insikt gällande dig. Han har ingen nytta av en spion som bara sprider falska nyheter. _Crucio_!"

Drygt tjugo minuter senare var Snape ensam igen. Malfoys anfall i sig hade inte varit någon överraskning, men val av metod – en oförlåtlig förbannelse, vid Merlin! – hade överraskat honom så pass mycket att han inte kunnat försvara sig. Vid deras senaste meningsskiljaktighet hade det bara förekommit diverse förbannelser som, medan de visserligen var otrevliga att få på halsen, inte på långt när kunde mätas med cruciatusförbannelsen.

oOoOo

Julen kom till Hogwarts även detta år. Efter att ha läst en massa förberedande litteratur inför animagusträningen som skulle komma igång på allvar efter lovet, och efter att ha stått ut med de sista lektionerna i trolldryckskonst (Snape var ju inte direkt känd för att lätta på arbetet för sina elever bara för att något så trivialt som julen närmade sig) gav sig de flesta elever i sjunde årskursen iväg hem. Det var över huvudtaget inte många elever som blev kvar i skolan.

Sabina blev ensam kvar i sin sovsal; något som hon trivdes med eftersom hon kunde sova hur länge hon ville utan att bli väckt av Padmas nervösa tjatter. Hon insåg förstås att med tanke på det bistra läget i trollkarlsvärlden var det inte underligt att folk ville hem, och att familjerna ville ha hem sina barn; varje vecka hörde man om familjer som sprängts i luften och vilken dag som helst i princip kunde Hogwarts bli anfallet. Dumbledores tal innan eleverna åkte hem var fyllt av allvar och sorg, men han försökte inge så mycket hopp han kunde.

Sabina åkte inte hem, eftersom hon hade så lång väg. Hennes familj var lika säker som alltid där hemma och hon kände sig trygg på Hogwarts. Hon hade inte åkt hem över jullovet ens då när det var enkelt för henne att göra det; bara ta tåget till London och i Diagongränden söka upp flyttnyckelcentralen. Nu skulle hennes resa ha tagit en knapp vecka, precis som när hon åkte till England, och hon ville göra något annat under julen än att bara sitta i tåg.

Sitta i ett varmt, mysigt bibliotek fullt med intressanta böcker, var till exempel något hon gärna gjorde. Ibland var Hermione Granger med, ibland inte. Just nu satt de två flickorna, som tillsammans utgjorde den absoluta eliten bland Hogwarts sjundeårselever, vid ett litet bord överbelamrat med böcker och diskuterade en av dem. De var så inne i sin diskussion att de inte märkte när Lupin kom gående runt en bokhylla.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lithenius… Jag borde väl ha vetat att jag skulle hitta er två här!"

"Var annars?", skrattade Hermione.

"Vill ni inte ta en paus i läsandet och ta en kopp te med mig?"

Sabina tittade på klockan och blev förvånad över att den redan var halv fyra. "Ja tack, gärna, professor!" Hermione blev också mycket förtjust och tackade också ja, så efter att ha lånat ett par av böckerna och fört de andra tillbaka till sina platser på hyllorna gick de till Lupins privata rum. Hans vardagsrum på Hogwarts var stort och ljust; ett ställe som Sabina inte sett förut, eftersom han inte tillbringade sina fullmånsnätter där. Så slog henne en tanke: _Han_ skulle säkert kunna göra det, om det inte varit för att han måste vakta henne. Än en gång tyckte hon att hon bara var till besvär.

Flickorna blev bjudna på te och kakor, som enligt Hermione var betydligt bättre än dem som Hagrid brukade bjuda på.

"Så", började Lupin när han själv satt sig ner i soffan bredvid Hermione. Sabina satt mitt emot dem i en stor, fluffig fåtölj. "Vad var det ni diskuterade så ivrigt i biblioteket?"

"Choklad", sa Hermione med ett skratt.

"Rättare sagt chokladens helande effekter", tillade Sabina. Det var sant; hon hade hittat en bok om magisk användning av choklad och Hermione hade genast hakat på iden. Enligt boken, som till största delen bestod av vad spanska upptäcktsresande fått veta av Mayaindianerna på 1500-talet, var choklad användbart till mer än uppiggande medel efter ett möte med en dementor, och hon berättade om dem för Lupin.

"Det låter alldeles underbart", utbrast Lupin. "Jag önskar att Stormhattselixiret skulle smaka choklad. Vad säger du, Sabina?"

"Alla äckliga mediciner som Madame Pomfrey bjuder på skulle få smaka choklad", sa Sabina efter att en kort sekund mycket noggrant ha tänkt över vad hon skulle säga. Hon tittade nervöst på Hermione och gav sedan en ilsken blick åt Lupin som tycktes ha märkt att han var nära att avslöja Sabinas hemlighet. Han lade handen för munnen i en diskret gest som för att berätta för Sabina att han insett sitt misstag och bad om ursäkt. Sabina var inte säker på om Hermione märkte något eller inte, men hon visade det i alla fall inte. Lupin bytte samtalsämne.

"Dumbledore tyckte att det var dags att någon invigde dig i… vad som händer här. Jag tänkte att Hermione kunde hjälpa mig att förklara…"

Därpå följde en redogörelse för Fenixordens arbete; Hermiones lilla del i det (som främst gick ut på att, i egenskap av första prefekt, varna unga Hogwartselever för den mörka sidan), Harrys och Rons del (som under skoltid gick ut på att leda duellklubben DA för de yngre eleverna, främst för dem i första till fjärde klasserna) och de berättade om Snapes spionage och om Högkvarteret. Sabina tyckte att det var mer spännande än hon kunnat föreställa sig.

"Jag kan knappt tro att jag har gått omkring därhemma i tre år och inte haft någon aning", sa hon när de var klara. "Jag menar, jag läste saker i tidningarna, men det drunknade alltid i alla rapporter om vilka attentat i Mellanöstern, Bosnien och Tjetjenien som var trollkarlars verk och vilka inte. Det var som om de skandinaviska trollkarlstidningarna inte tog det här kriget på allvar."

"Det gjorde ju inte the Daily Prophet heller, i början", sa Hermione med en suck och de berättade om Ministeriets blindhet efter att Lord Voldemort återvänt.

När Sabina fått de flesta av sina frågor besvarade sa hon: "Är den här animaguskursen egentligen något slags insidergrej för dem som Ordern litar på?"

Lupin nickade. "Dumbledore skulle nog inte erbjuda barnen till bekräftade dödsätare den kursen, så mycket är säkert. Men jag är säker på att han ger alla en rättvis chans."

"Jag önskar att jag kunde vara mer till nytta", sa Sabina och svalde den sista klunken av sitt te. Det hade blivit kallt vid det här laget och Lupin hällde lite till i hennes kopp.

"Jag tror att Dumbledore nämnde något för dig", sa han sen. "Men det är väldigt riskabelt."

"Jag vet. Jag är inte så säker på att jag är beredd på det."

"Då tycker jag att du ska satsa på den här animaguskursen. Har du bestämt dig för ett djur redan?"

_Jaså, nu kom det,_ tänkte Sabina. Hon hade varit så lättad i Tre Kvastar när ingen hade hunnit fråga henne om det. Nå, det var väl dags nu, det skulle komma fram förr eller senare ändå. "Högst antagligen en orm", sa hon. Hon skrattade till när hon såg deras miner: "Det måste vara chockerande för helhjärtade Gryffindorlejon som ni, jag vet. Men det måste vara… annorlunda."

Lupin förstod, det såg hon. Hon såg att Hermione var förvirrad men att hon inte tänkte ställa till med en scen som Ron eller Harry kunde tänkas göra. Men ändå, en orm!

"McGonagall var också ganska överraskad", sa Sabina. "Jag har egentligen ingen förkärlek till ormar, men när man tänker mer på saken så är de ju faktiskt ganska intressanta... Och så kan jag ju fortfarande prata med Harry."

oOoOo

Snön föll vit på slottet när Sabina vaknade på julaftonsmorgonen. Hon väcktes av en blek solstråle som trängde sig igenom snön och hittade fram till hennes ansikte där hon låg, högst uppe i Ravenclawtornet. Hon hade sovit med draperierna bortdragna och njöt av lugnet innan hon plötsligt fick bråttom, klädde sig och gick ner för att äta frukost. Om hon kände sin farmor rätt, skulle det snart komma en "överraskning" med ugglepost.

"God morgon, miss Lithenius", hälsade Dumbledore när hon slog sig ner i bortre änden av långbordet. Som vanligt när väldigt få elever blev kvar i skolan över jul, hade rektorn bestämt att alla, lärare och elever, skulle sitta vid samma bord.

"God morgon, professor", hälsade hon tillbaka. "Och god jul!"

"Det samma, det samma", log Dumbledore. Hans ögon glittrade när han böjde sig fram mot henne: "Får du någon julgröt hemifrån i år?"

Just då kom en stor berguv flygande med ett mellanstort paket dinglande i benen. Fågeln landade framför Sabina som log och knöt upp knutarna. "Ja, jag skulle nästan tro det." Hon bad den arma fågeln vila ut sig ordentligt i uggleriet före resan hem till Finland. _Det är ju nästan djurplågeri att tvinga dem flyga så långt_, tänkte hon, men sade ingenting utan strök bara ugglan över huvudet innan den flög iväg.

Det _var_ farmors risgrynsgröt. Vilken underbar farmor hon hade! Mugglare som hon var, kokade hon gröten åt sin sondotter på traditionellt vis och sedan hjälpte svärdottern att skicka gröten till Skottland. Den ångade fortfarande när den kom fram och Sabina visste att hennes mamma hade kastat en värmeisolerande besvärjelse på paketet.

I samma ögonblick kom de fyra Gryffindoreleverna in i stora salen. Potter och de båda Weaslysyskonen tjattrade upprymt om snöbollskrig, medan Hermione motsträvigt lät sig övertalas att följa med ut åtminstone för en timme. Innan Sabina visste ordet av hade Ginny övertalat även henne att delta; utan henne skulle de vara hjälplösa mot pojkarna, sa hon.

Det var faktiskt riktigt kul att kasta snöboll och de andra sjundeårseleverna var ju riktigt trevliga. Det enda problemet var att det var fruktansvärt halt på marken, vilket dock Hermione löste genom en trollformel som fick taggar att växa ut under skosulorna.

Ända tills kraften i trollformeln började ebba ut och taggarna plötsligt försvann, vill säga. Sabina halkade och ramlade ihop i en liten hög med benet vikt på ett märkligt sätt under sig. Hon skrek till och fick genast Ginnys uppmärksamhet.

"Du arma stackare", sa Ginny då hon kom fram. "Kan du röra på benet?"

Sabina försökte ändra ställning genom att räta på benet under sig. En ful grimas visade Ginny att det var omöjligt. Sabina skakade på huvudet och kände tårarna stiga i ögonen. Harry kom också fram till dem och tillsammans med Ginny hjälpte han henne att resa sig.

"Du måste till Madam Pomfrey med det samma", sa han beslutsamt och ledde iväg henne.

Det var den längsta vägen Sabina någonsin haft till sjukhusflygeln. Trapporna var värst, och ingen lärare tycktes vara i närheten för att hjälpa dem. Peeves var inte heller till stor hjälp då han försökte kasta suddgummin i ansiktena på de tre eleverna. Harry fräste irriterat åt honom att försvinna, vilket poltergeisten gjorde efter att han träffat Gryffindorpojken i nacken med ytterligare ett par gummin och en pergamentrulle. Då de kom fram till sjukhusflygeln blev Sabina omskött på bästa sätt, men fastän hon fick mängder av smärtstillande trolldrycker blev inte värken mycket bättre.

"Jag är ledsen, miss Lithenius, men jag kan inte ge dig de starkare värkdryckerna. Jag är rädd för att någon annan kommer att behöva dem snart och jag har inte fått påfyllning i lagret än."

Vristen var bruten på två ställen, knäet var ur led (den enklaste skadan att reparera men värken fanns kvar ändå) och lårbenet hade en del sprickor. Ett par senor hade också fått sig en törn och dessutom var handleden vrickad, något som Sabina inte märkt för smärtan i benet.

"Någon borde ha hämtat en bår. Det var inte alls bra för dig att hoppa hit som du gjorde, och det spelar ingen roll hur mycket stöd du hade av Gryffindors halva quidditchlag. Inte bra… Jag tror det är bäst att du tillbringar natten här…"

"Men julmiddagen då?"

"Julmiddagen…", suckade Madam Pomfrey. "Jag måste väl låta dig delta… Men aldrig att jag låter dig hoppa ner dit själv!"

Professor Flitwick och Lupin hjälpte henne ner till stora salen och sedan fick hon sitta bredvid Flitwick också eftersom alla andra platser redan var upptagna. Alla utom en till då; under hela måltiden stod en stol bredvid professor Dumbledore tom.

"Han borde ha varit tillbaka redan", hörde hon rektorn muttra till McGonagall. "Jag är orolig; han lovade att han skulle hinna tillbaka i tid till middagen…"

"Man vet aldrig vad de hittar på", instämde förvandlingslärarinnan. "Och på julaftonen dessutom. Det är grymt. Jag kommer i och för sig inte så bra överens med honom, och han avskyr julen, men ändå…"

Sabina insåg att de talade om Snape och att det var hans stol som stod tom. Hennes hjärta sjönk i bröstet när hon förstod att han antagligen blivit kallad till ett möte med Voldemort. Numera visste hon tillräckligt mycket för att inse hur farligt Snapes "andra yrke" var. Ibland kunde hon inte låta bli att oroa sig för honom, fastän hon visste att han skulle avsky tanken på att någon, någon överhuvudtaget, gjorde det. Men hon hade sett något annat i hans ögon ibland, något som såg ut som längtan… efter något som han själv inte förstod, men som hans undermedvetna saknade. Sabina visste inte heller vad, och föga anade hon att hon ett par timmar skulle vara lite närmare svaret. Nu funderade hon däremot över det faktum att hon överhuvudtaget hade kunnat se något. Enligt Hermione och Lupin så var han ju en mästare på ocklumenering och fastän hennes legilimering var annorlunda så brukade de flesta ocklumeneringsmästare vara så tillslutna att det alltid var svårt att se något i deras ögon, även för Sabina. Varför hade hon inte tänkt på det förut?

"Miss Lithenius?" Dumbledores röst trängde sig till sist igenom Sabinas tankar. Hon såg upp mot honom. "Vad tänker du på?"

"Inget. Jag noterade bara att Snape inte är här." För sig själv tänkte hon att Dumbledore inte behövde fråga, eftersom han ändå kunde läsa folks ögon mycket bättre än hon själv.

"Ja, du har ju rätt i det förstås", hans ögon glittrade och han sänkte rösten, "men det verkar så underligt om vi båda sitter tysta och bara läser varandras tankar, eller hur? Stör det dig att Severus är borta?"

"Nå… jag kan inte säga att jag saknar honom…" mumlade Sabina. _Lögn, lögn, lögn!_ Visst saknade hon honom, men det kunde hon inte gärna säga – hon hade ju inte ens insett det själv förrän just nu.

"Vi får hoppas att han snart kommer", sa Dumbledore och såg på henne med en blick som sade henne att han förstod vad hon kände, kanske bättre än hon själv.

När Sabina ätit klart och Dumbledore önskat de närvarande god jul fick hon åter hjälp upp till sjukhusflygeln. Madame Pomfrey konstaterade att hennes skador läkte långsammare än vad som var brukligt med de trolldrycker hon tagit; med tanke på att hon var en varulv, borde hon dessutom läka snabbare än normalt.

"Jag är en _kvinnlig_ varulv, Madame", svarade Sabina. "Vissa saker tycks inte gå efter reglerna när det gäller mig."

Pomfrey höll med om att det antagligen var orsaken till den långsamma läkningen. Sedan gav hon en sömndryck åt Sabina, mest för bekvämlighetens skull så att flickan inte skulle behöva känna av värken i sömnen.

Sabina somnade innan hon hann önska Pomfrey god jul och innan någon hann berätta för henne att de hade satt upp en strumpa vid änden av hennes sjukhussäng så att hon skulle kunna öppna julklappar det första hon gjorde på morgonen.

oOoOo

Sabina hade redan sovit ett par timmar då hon hörde röster.

"Han kom alldeles nyss tillbaka", hörde hon Dumbledore viska.

"Merlin, det måste bli ett slut på det här!" mumlade Pomfrey. "Jag kommer inte att kunna hjälpa honom länge till. Det blir bara värre och värre för varje gång, och hans motståndskrafter blir bara svagare."

"Jag vet, Poppy, jag vet. Om han bara lät någon komma nära… mänsklig värme från någon som bryr sig om honom skulle hjälpa en hel del."

I ljusskenet på en av skärmarna längst bort i flygeln såg Sabina hur Pomfrey nickade. "Men han är så envis. Han låter ingen komma nära. Ingen. Inte ens dig, Albus…"

"Mig? Nå, jag vet inte om jag kan hjälpa så mycket." Dumbledore lät ledsen. "Han är så viktig för oss och han vet det, men han bryr sig mer om oss än om sig själv och det…"

"Det blir hans förtidiga död", mumlade Pomfrey bittert. "Arma barn. Jag minns när han var här som elev… hur ofta fick jag inte sköta om honom efter att Potter och Black varit framme med sina skämt? Och nu bara fortsätter besöken här, men allt är tusenfalt värre…"

"Vad han behöver är kärlek, men han vägrar tro på det själv. Han vägrar att ens höra på det."

Så småningom lämnade Dumbledore sjukhusflygeln efter att ha försäkrat sig om att patienten var utom livsfara. Han stannade till vid Sabinas bädd och såg ner på henne med eftertänksam blick. Flickan låtsades sova, men Dumbledore visste att hon var vaken. Han log lite mot henne, ett typiskt allvetande Dumbledoreleende, och gick sedan. Till sist försvann även Pomfrey in i sina privata rum invid kontoret. När det varit tyst och mörkt i salen i minst tjugo minuter, reste Sabina på sig. Hon visste inte varför, men hon bara måste prova en sak. Hon visste förstås vem det var som låg i sängen längst bort fastän de inte hade nämnt några namn. Hon flämtade till när hon satte foten i golvet, men sträckte sig efter värkmedicinen på bordet och lite av smärtan försvann. Hon förvandlade en penna som låg på bordet till en stadig käpp, väste "Silencio" åt den och reste sig. Långsamt, långsamt hoppade hon på ett ben och under hårda försök att inte ge något ljud ifrån sig, tog hon sig till andra sidan av rummet.

Hans ansikte var grått i det skumma ljuset, och hon såg att han hade sår och blåmärken på all den hud som var synlig (vilket inte var mycket och det fick henne att med fasa tänka på hur resten av honom såg ut), och hon misstänkte att han hade några inre skador också. Hon visste att han hade fått både smärtstillande och sömndrycker, men hans ansikte var spänt och plågat. Händerna som kramade om filten var vita av ansträngning. _Jag kan inte vara riktigt klok_, tänkte hon när hon lade ner käppen på golvet och satte sig på hans sängkant. _Fel. Jag måste vara galen._ Hon lade ner sig bredvid honom och drog filten över dem båda. Med en arm runt hans överkropp lade hon sig till rätta tätt intill honom. Han rörde lite på sig men vaknade inte.

"Det blir bra", viskade hon nästan ljudlöst i hans öra. "Var inte orolig. Sov, det behöver du. Jag är här…" Hon smekte hans hand och efter en stund märkte hon att hans grepp om filten blev mjukare och att han slappnade av lite. Hon somnade med ansiktet gömt i hans nacke.

_tbc..._


	7. 6: Midvinternattens köld är hård

A/N: Halloj, här har ni mig igen (jag försöker låta hurtig och som om det inte alls är evigheter sen jag uppdaterade sist)! Nu borde de följande kapitlen komma relativt snabbt, för jag har bestämt mig för att inte översätta denna fic till engelska, åtminstone inte just nu.

Disclaimer: Titeln på detta kapitlet är givetvis taget från Viktor Rydbergs "Tomten". Annars tillhör allt ni känner igen J.K.Rowling.

_Ett ljus i mörkret_

Kapitel sex – **Midvinternattens köld är hård**

I Sabinas perfekta plan hade det ingått att smita tillbaka till sin egen säng tidigt på morgonen, innan någon hann märka att hon varit i Snapes säng. Det skulle ha fungerat bra, om det inte varit för den lilla missräkningen att Snape vaknade före henne.

När hon vaknade var klockan lite före halv sju. Madam Pomfrey hade ännu inte dykt upp och Sabina hade lite svårt att klura ut hur det kom sig att hon råkade ligga i en säng tätt intill en svartklädd man. När hon försökte sträcka på sig stack det till i benet och hon stönade mjukt. Det var då hon märkte att ett par svarta ögon iakttog henne. Snape rörde lätt vid hennes axel och viskade:

"Så, du har vaknat nu, Miss Lithenius?"

Sabina nickade lite frånvarande och försökte dölja en gäspning. Långsamt började minnena från natten komma tillbaka.

"Jag brukar förvänta mig svar när jag pratar med någon…"

"Ja, professor. Ja, jag har vaknat."

"Får jag då fråga vad ni gör i min säng?"

Sabina rodnade lite. "Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag tänkte…"

"Vad?" Sabina knyckte till när hon hörde hur irriterad han lät. "Att du kunde hjälpa mig?"

"Jag ber om ursäkt…" nickade Sabina förläget. Hon började resa på sig.

"Ingen fara", sa Snape efter en stunds betänketid. "Antingen har jag fått starkare värkmediciner än vanligt, eller så är jag skyldig dig ett tack. Jag känner mig bättre än vanligt."

"Pomfrey sa igår att ni var sämre än vanligt…"

"Och hur kom du hit?" Han verkade nästan road.

"Å… jag skulle ändå vara i sjukhusflygeln över natten eftersom jag skadade benet igår…"

"Då är det kanske bäst att du hoppar tillbaka till din säng innan Madam upptäcker att du inte har följt hennes ordinationer…"

Sabina nickade och reste sig med en liten grimas. Benet var ännu inte bra. Hon plockade upp käppen från golvet och skulle precis hoppa iväg (hon såg en liten hög med julklappar vid ändan av sin egen säng) när Snape snuddade vid hennes hand.

"Tack", viskade han. "God jul."

Sabina log mjukt och lät baksidan av fingrarna glida över hans kind för en kort sekund. "God jul", önskade hon honom tillbaka.

oOoOoOo

De följande dagarna passerade som i dimma för Snape och han tyckte inte om det. Det var antagligen bara tur som gjorde att han inte blev kallad till Lord Voldemorts sida, och han tackade sin lyckliga stjärna (om han hade någon) för att han åtminstone slapp det. Han skulle inte ha varit tillräckligt klar i huvudet för något sådant – när han inte var tillräckligt uppmärksam smög hans förrädiska tankar alltid iväg till en viss Ravenclawelev och en viss juldagsmorgon.

Men fördelen med ledigheten var ändå att han hade tid att i lugn och ro läsa alla de trolldryckstidsskrifter som samlats på hög under hösten, och han hann utföra några experiment som han varit otålig att ta itu med. Han hade dessutom tid att brygga trolldrycker åt Madam Pomfrey. Han höll sig sysselsatt i sin tillbakadragenhet och det var just så han ville tillbringa ett jullov.

Dumbledore var lite irriterad på trolldryckslärarens envetna tillbakadragenhet, men å andra sidan hade han lärt sig vid det här laget att det var fullkomligt normalt beteende för honom. Med så få elever kvar i skolan var det just ingen ide att smyga omkring i korridorerna och försöka avslöja slagsmål och busstreck och knappt någon att dra av poäng från. Vid några tillfällen dök han dock upp till allmänt beskådande; Dumbledore lät honom inte äta middag i sin lägenhet, till exempel, och ibland var det oundvikligt att han behövde en bok från biblioteket.

Så förargligt då, att en viss Ravenclawelev alltid befann sig just i biblioteket varje gång Snape smög in.

"Har människan ingen annanstans att gå?" frågade sig Severus för tredje gången i rad när han igen såg hennes långa kastanjeröda hår mellan två bokhyllor. Han skakade på huvudet åt sig själv när han snabbt smet förbi just den hyllan så att hon inte skulle se honom – dessvärre, inte tillräckligt snabbt.

"Professor Snape!" Han hörde hennes röst fastän han insåg att hon inte var säker på om hon ville säga det eller inte.

Han gick tillbaka till den gången hon befann sig i och nickade en hälsning mot henne: "Miss Lithenius." Hon hade ett par böcker i armarna och log samma mjuka leende som han sett för bara några dagar sedan när hon gått för att öppna sina julklappar. För sin inre blick såg han en blandning av en katolsk madonna och Mona Lisa. Han _var_ tillräckligt bevandrad inom mugglarkultur för att kunna smälta in också bland dem, trots allt, men det var inget han skröt med offentligt. Det var naturligtvis Dumbledore som föreslagit dessa studier och Snape hade varit tvungen att medge – endast för sig själv, vad hade inte en sådan sak kunnat ställa till med för hans rykte – att mugglarna faktiskt var rätt så begåvade en del områden.

Men Sabinas madonnalika leende suddades ut och ersattes av det där eftertänksamma ansiktsuttrycket och när hon lade huvudet lite på sned smög sig den där märkliga blicken in i hennes ögon. Snape kände hur hon inte betraktade honom, utan undersökte hans väsen så som han själv undersökte en okänd trolldryck för att ta reda på om den var skadlig eller inte och reda ut dess sammansättning in i minsta lilla ingrediens. För ett ögonblick var han så överväldigad av att läsas som en öppen bok av någon annan än Dumbledore att han inte insåg vad det var hon faktiskt gjorde.

Sedan slog det honom: "Det är_legilimering_!" tänkte han och innan någon av dem hann blinka hade han blockerat sina tankar och känslor för varje tänkbart intrång. "Det är inte den legilimering jag använde på Potter när han skulle lära sig ocklumenering, men det är fortfarande legilimering i dess fulla rätt! Hur är det möjligt?" Han hade vänt bort huvudet och hörde först inte att Sabina talade med honom.

"Förlåt mig, professor", sade hon med låg röst och vände sig mot bokhyllan igen för att lägga tillbaka en av de böcker hon haft i armarna.

Snape hade tillräckligt mycket tid för att återfå fattningen och lyckades blänga surt på henne när han, bara för att jävlas, styrde stegen mot henne. Han susade förbi henne med den svarta manteln böljande ut bakom honom som vågorna på ett svart hav. I bister tystnad återvände han till sina privata rum i fängelsehålorna.

Han kunde inte förstå sig på henne. Hela den där incidenten i sjukhusflygeln passade inte alls in på henne. Hon var, när allt kom omkring, i Ravenclaw och inte i Gryffindor. Visserligen var objektet för handlingen – Slytherins elevhemsföreståndare – motiv nog för att ingen Gryffindorelev skulle göra det hon gjort, men å andra sidan, vem, om inte en Gryffindor med sitt löjliga, övervärderade mod skulle ha gjort vad hon gjort? Möjligen en godhjärtad Hufflepuffelev, men få som placerats i det hemmet skulle ha nerver och mod till att… lägga sig i _Severus Snapes_ sjukhusflygelsäng och sova gott där hela natten.

Det rådde nämligen ingen tvekan om att jäntungen hade sovit gott. Hon hade sovit djupt när Severus vaknade och han hade haft god tid på sig att fundera på både värk, eller snarare avsaknaden av värk, Malfoy och hans idéer, Voldemort, och naturligtvis flickan som låg bredvid honom i sängen. Hans första reaktion hade naturligtvis varit att väcka henne, skälla ut henne efter noter, och möjligtvis dra av ett saftigt antal poäng från Ravenclaw. Men så hade han hört en röst i sitt huvud – den lät misstänkt likt Dumbledores – som sade honom att det var jul, och om jäntan en gång bestämt sig för att sova just där, var det inte upp till honom att jaga bort henne.

Han hade bara tagit på sig en bister min och låtit henne sova vidare. När hon sedan vaknade hade han knappt kunnat hindra irritationen från att välla fram, men någonstans i bakhuvudet registrerade han ändå hur charmerande yrvaken hon var när hon försökte förklara vad hon gjorde i hans säng.

När han nu satt i sin soffa med fötterna utsträckta längs med soffan och med ett vinglas i sin hand – han hade fått en flaska underbart franskt rödvin i julklapp av Dumbledore – kunde han konstatera att det fortfarande förelåg en risk för att han plötsligt skulle börja le när han tänkte på Sabina Lithenius sömniga ansiktsuttryck och stammande förklaringar. Han korrigerade dock mycket snabbt det misstaget och såg igen lika sur och bister ut som alltid. Han suckade och undrade för han visste inte hur mångte gången i räkningen vad det var som var fel med honom. Hon var en irriterande flicksnärta från Ravenclaw och han försökte intala sig själv att det inte var något speciellt med henne. Det hade redan gått nästan en vecka – han måste sannerligen avsluta det här irriterande kapitlet.

"Och framför allt är inga elever charmerande", sade han högt till sig själv med hånfull röst.

Följande dag var det nyårsafton och mitt under Dumbledores festliga tillställning i stora salen blev han kallad till ett möte. Nattluften var iskall och stjärnorna gnistrade klarare än någonsin när han vandrade ner till porten. Severus Snape var inte den som skydde lite kyla, men det här var något obeskrivligt. Men han visste också att Voldemort inte skulle uppskatta en stickad ylletröja under dödsätarmanteln och än mindre vaddering på insidan av silvermasken för att förhindra att han förfrös ansiktet. Det var bara att bita ihop och hoppas att Malfoy inte kände för att fira det nya året med någonting speciellt.

Än en gång insåg han vilket hot Malfoy gjorde för hela hans existens: detta möte hade bara varit tänkt som nöje för de trognaste dödsätarna, och Snapes motvilja till det hela och vägran att delta aktivt hade bara väckt ont blod hos Malfoy. Voldemort nöjde sig i alla fall med hans blotta närvaro. Men Snape hade tur då Malfoy inte hade blivit kallad till denna träff och därför var det bara psykisk smärta som plågade Severus när han återvände till Hogwarts ett par timmar senare. Han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på den blodiga, nakna kroppen de lämnat efter sig för mugglarpolisen att hitta och förbryllas över – att det skulle ta tid innan brottet upptäcktes, eftersom Snape när ingen annan märkte det hade täckt över kroppen med snö, tröstade honom inte mycket. Hon hade haft kastanjerött hår, och även om det var den enda likheten, kunde han inte låta bli att tänka på Sabina Lithenius.

oOoOoOo

Alla som går i skola kan bekräfta att loven går alldeles för snabbt för att det ska kunna kallas lagligt. Också det här jullovet tycktes gå undan som aldrig förr, och plötsligt var det nyårsafton och Sabina kom på att de bara hade några få dagar kvar. Hade hon varit hemma i Finland hade jullovet varit lite längre, men detta år hade det bestämts att Hogwarts inte skulle ta hänsyn till något så trivialt som den kristna mugglarhögtiden Trettondagen. Därför skulle vårterminen börja redan dagen innan Trettondag.

Nyåret firades, på Dumbledores initiativ, med en liten fest i stora salen där alla som för tillfället befann sig i slottet förväntades delta. Fastän det inte var många närvarande, var det ändå smärtsamt tydligt att hela tillställningen genomsyrades av en fast beslutsamhet att detta nya år skulle bli året då Voldemort besegrades.

Festen var inte så speciell som Hogwartsfestligheter brukade vara. Det var snarast den tidigare nämnda beslutsamheten som skapade stämning; festen hade mera ett sken av en förberedelse inför ett avgörande slag än en fest i traditionell bemärkelse. Maten var naturligtvis fantastisk, men för Sabina kändes detta Dumbledores försök till glad samvaro mest ihåligt och tomt. Hon var mer orolig inför framtiden än hon kände att hon kunde innefatta den beslutsamhet som de andra tycktes känna. Festligheterna tog slut lite över midnatt när de hade välkomnat det nya året.

När de druckit upp sin skålar med honungsöl, skapade Dumbledore en flyttnyckel för de fyra Gryffindorvännerna; de skulle till London och besöka Ordens högkvarter och hälsa på släkt och vänner. Dumbledore ansåg faktiskt att nyårsnatten var en relativt säker natt för att resa, trots att Sabina visste att Dumbledore också var medveten om att Snape avlägsnat sig ungefär en timme tidigare med ett plågat och oroligt uttryck i ögonen. Sabina hoppades bara att han skulle få bort det uttrycket ur ögonen innan han stod framför Honom-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn.

oOoOoOo

Om nyårsnatten inte varit så farlig för Severus Snape, var därpå följande natt ett kapitel för sig. Hur det hade gått till förstod Snape inte, men det var tydligt att både Malfoy och Bellatrix-kvinnan båda hade nått en högre position sedan dagen innan. Och provet Snape tvingades genomgå för att hans lojalitet skulle bevisas var milt sagt en plåga, på många sätt.

"Severus", började Malfoy så snart Snape transfererat till gläntan. "Vi är så_glada_ för att du kunde komma. Faktum är att du är hedersgästen här idag. Nu skall vi en gång för alla se om du är värd din plats bland oss…" Hans blick vandrade till en otymplig hög av tyger framför Snapes fötter och ett elakt leende spreds över hans ansikte. "Vi tycker att det inte är mer än rätt att du också får göra din beskärda del av jobbet."

Högen vid Snapes fötter rörde på sig och han insåg till sin fasa att det var en människa. Det var en mugglarkvinna, inte mycket äldre än sjundeklassisterna på Hogwarts. Vid en närmare blick på henne insåg Snape att hon var gravid. Han visste också vilken hans uppgift var utan att någon sade det till honom, men han tvekade. Även om han visste att han var tvungen att göra det för att han skulle kunna fortsätta spionera, för att vara till nytta för den ljusa sidan – för att överleva. Han tvekade för att han inte ville – hela hans redan befläckade själ protesterade.

Efter ett par ögonblicks tvekan och en kort stunds strid – dödsätarna som behärskade imperiusförbannelsen var för många – försvann dock protesterna. En relativt trevlig känsla bredde ut sig i Snapes medvetande när han uppfyllde Voldemorts – och främst Malfoys och Lestranges önskemål. När det inte fanns mer att göra, och dödsätarna lyfte sina förbannelser, föll Snape utmattad ihop över kvinnan. En outsäglig sorg fyllde honom för ett ögonblick, men när dödsätarna runt om honom övergick till den andra oförlåtliga förbannelsen ersattes sorgen snabbt av en fysisk smärta värre än den han själv tillfogat kvinnan och hennes barn.

Det var verkligen djävulskt uträknat, tänkte Snape, fastän han inte visste om det var ödet eller Voldemort som räknat ut det, att detta prov skulle sammanfalla med Dumbledores natt i London. Kanske Voldemort var hans öde, var det sista han tänkte innan han förlorade medvetandet.

Snape visste att det knappt fanns någon mänsklighet kvar i Mörkrets herre. Därför var det med förvåning han varseblev smärtan i bröstet och i bakhuvudet en tid senare. Han hade, ärligt talat, inte väntat sig att han skulle varsebli något alls mer, men han hade tydligen fel. Hur länge han hade legat i snön, i kylan, med öppna sår, visste han dock inte. Det kan ha varit minuter, timmar, eller dagar.

"Snape", sade den väsande rösten som Severus allt för väl förknippade med Mörkrets herre. "Jag gratulerar dig. Du klarar provet om du… återkommer med nyttig information nästa vecka." Det var tyst en stund, och sedan fortsatte mannen med de lysande röda ögonen: "Du förstår säkert att jag inte har någon nytta av dig om inte Dumbledore litar på dig?" Utan ett ljud var Voldemort borta och Snape insåg att han var ensam. De andra dödsätarna måste ha fått gå innan han vaknade upp.

Så ironiskt att det är just det Dumbledore gör, tänkte Snape när han satte sig upp och tittade på kvinnan. Snön runt om henne var röd av blod, men hon levde. Han visste att han borde ha lämnat henne så och hon skulle ha dött, men han kunde inte. Men han var utmattad och klarade inte av mer än de tre viktigaste formlerna: Obliviate, Concalefacio, och Ennervate.

Han tackade Merlin för ringen som satt på hans finger. Han behövde bara röra vid den med trollstaven och en stund senare befann han sig åter vid skolporten. Någonstans på vägen mellan denna port och slottet snubblade han och blev liggande. När han försökte kravla sig upp igen kräktes han och önskade, inte för första gången, att han blivit född i en annan tid och på en annan plats. Han fortsatte färden och insåg, när han satt i trappan ner till fängelsehålorna, att han inte kom längre. Det var stopp.

oOoOoOo

Sabina hade fixat ett par skidor åt sig och så snart hon kunde använda benet normalt igen, passade hon på att använda dem. Hon hade snart plöjt upp skidspår längs sjön och upp på kullarna runt omkring Hogwarts och de hölls, tack vare ett par välvalda trollformler, i perfekt skick fastän det snöade varje natt. Hon lyckades förbättra sin kondition, som blivit lidande av allt studerande i biblioteket, en hel del under de där vackra jullovsdagarna. Kvällarna tillbringade hon förstås i biblioteket fortfarande, och på nätterna sov hon snällt i sin egen säng i Ravenclawtornet.

Men inte inatt. Det hade nyss varit nymåne och hon borde inte ha några som helst problem med att sova, men det var något… Något irriterade henne och hon kunde inte ligga stilla. Efter att ha tittat på klockan för vad som kändes som femtioelfte gången och då hon kunnat konstatera att den var lite över halv ett, gav hon upp alla försök på att sova och reste sig. Hon grävde fram sin osynlighetsmantel och gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Där hade brasan nästan slocknat och där var tomt. Hon funderade på att sätta sig i soffan men bestämde sig för att smyga vidare. Hon var lite hungrig, kanske hon skulle smita ner till köket?

När hon kom ut i den kyliga korridoren drog hon ner mantelns huva för ögonen och viskade "Lumos!". Hon höll trollstaven innanför manteln och den lyste faktiskt upp korridoren där hon gick. Hon stack ut den och viftade lite med den och genast hörde hon en tavla fräsa till:

"Vad är det där för nåt? Släck ljuset, vi försöker faktiskt sova!"

Sabina log för sig själv och gömde trollstaven under manteln igen. För henne var korridoren fortfarande upplyst, men tavlan mumlade ändå något till tack och somnade om. Sabina gick vidare och försökte att inte bry sig om att hon hade kallt om fötterna.

Hon kom runt hörnet inte långt ifrån lärarrummet och närmade sig trappan ner till ingångshallen när hon hörde det. Ett långsamt hasande, som om någon var alldeles utmattad och höll på att falla ihop men ändå försökte ta sig framåt. Det lät som om det kom från trappan, men för en gångs skull var Sabinas annars så utmärkta sinnen inte helt som de brukade. Hon skyllde det faktum att hon inte hade bättre hörsel och uppfattning om platser än en vanlig människa just nu på att det var så långt till fullmåne.

Hon kunde inte undgå att bli lite skrämd. Hon skyndade ändå fram till trappan, men såg ännu inget. Hon gick ner, noga med att inte ge ett ljud ifrån sig, och just när hon kommit halvvägs hörde hon en suck och en mjuk duns som om någon hade ramlat. Hon skyndade sig ner men såg honom knappt eftersom han som alltid var klädd i svart. Hon höll på att snubbla över honom där han satt, eller halvlåg, lutad mot väggen i trappan ner till fängelsehålorna. "Professor", viskade hon, och kom sen på att han inte kunde se henne. Hon slet av sig manteln och vände den avig. På insidan var den grå och glänste lite på ett märkligt sätt men såg annars ganska normal ut. Hon lade den över axlarna så att hon inte blev osynlig och gick fram till honom.

"Professor Snape? Sir?" Hon rörde vid hans axel och han vände sig lite mot henne men hon kunde fortfarande inte se hela hans ansikte. Hon drog ner hans huva (tydligen var detta hans dödsätarmantel) och märkte att något kändes fuktigt på hennes fingrar. _Blod?_ frågade hon sig själv. Hon mumlade en av de helande trollformlerna hon lärt sig runt Halloween och hoppades att det skulle hjälpa. Sedan funderade hon vad hon skulle göra till nästa: försöka hjälpa honom till sjukhusflygeln eller hämta hjälp? En blick till på honom sa henne att han inte skulle kunna gå ett steg till vad hon än gjorde, så då återstod det bara att hämta hjälp. Nästa fråga: Vem skulle hon hämta? Utan att fundera mer på den saken rusade hon upp för trapporna till sjukhusflygeln, slet upp dörren och ringde i klockan som hon visste att var förbunden med Madam Pomfreys privata rum.

Medicinalhäxan kom ut ur sitt kontor snabbare än Sabina ens kunnat önska. Hon var ännu fullständigt yrvaken och hade bara dragit på sig en badrock och rivit med sig sin trollstav, men hon kom.

"Miss Lithenius? Vad är det?" Madame Pomfrey kvävde en gäspning när hon oroligt ögnade flickan framför henne.

"Det är professor Snape, Madame", sa Sabina snabbt. "Han är i trappan ner till fängelsehålorna och han är skadad…"

Sabina hann knappt tala färdigt innan Pomfrey knuffade sig förbi henne. "Visa mig var!" uppmanade hon henne och Sabina kunde inte annat än att följa efter när den äldre häxan gripit tag i hennes armbåge. De rusade ut ur sjukhusflygeln, men inte mot ingångshallen genast. "Vi behöver hjälp", sa hon och knackade på en dörr. I allt virrvarr hade Sabina inte lagt märke till vart de gick, men när hon såg närmare på taveldörren kände hon igen den som Lupins.

När läraren i försvar mot svartkonster inte genast öppnade knackade Madam Pomfrey en gång till, hårdare den här gången, och sa sen till Sabina: "Vänta här medan jag hämtar några saker i sjukhusflygeln… Kom ner sen med Remus…" Madam Pomfrey skyndade iväg och ett par minuter senare dök Lupin upp bakom porträttet.

"Miss Lithenius? Vill du mig något?"

"Madame Pomfrey bad mig hämta er, professor. Kom!" Sabina tog hans hand och drog iväg med honom. "Det är Snape", förklarade hon när hon märkte hur undrande han såg ut.

"Åh", muttrade Lupin. "Nu kommer jag ju ihåg… Dumbledore bad mig vara beredd. Han är själv i London i natt…"

De hade kommit fram till trappan där Snape låg. Madame Pomfrey hade lyft över honom på en bår och skötte just nu om såret i hans bakhuvud.

"Var det du som kastade energibesvärjelsen, miss Lithenius?" frågade hon då hon såg att de kommit. Då Sabina nervöst nickade, log hon. "Den har hjälpt. Har du använt den ofta? I alla fall så var den nästan lika effektiv som mina… Har du funderat på att bli helare?"

"Med mina speciella egenskaper skulle nog ingen anställa mig som sjukvårdare hur bra jag skulle kunna yrket", sa Sabina torrt och vände sig sedan mot den bleka, till synes livlöse mannen på båren. "Kommer han att klara sig?"

"Ja", svarade Pomfrey. "Så. Nu måste vi få honom till sjukhusflygeln. Remus?"

Lupin nickade och gjorde sig beredd på att lyfta upp den bakre delen av båren. Madame Pomfrey visade åt Sabina att göra det samma med den främre delen, och förklarade medan hon igen drog fram sin trollstav: "Vi kan inte använda en självsvävande bår, på grund av hans skador… Men jag kan hjälpa er…"

Hon muttrade ett par ohörbara ord och gav tecken åt Sabina och Lupin att lyfta.

Det var en ganska märklig procession som tog sig upp för trappan till sjukhusflygeln mitt i natten, ett par dagar innan skolan skulle börja igen. Sabina tyckte sig se skymten av Peeves som blev bortlurad av Tjocke Munken, fast hon var inte riktigt säker; i övrigt stötte de inte på några problem under vägen.

När trolldrycksläraren lagts till rätta i den bortersta sängen och Lupin satt upp en skärm runt hans säng gick Sabina fram till ett av de höga fönstren. Himlen var stjärnklar och fastän det var varmt och skönt inne i sjukhusflygeln visste Sabina att det var väldigt kallt ute och hon var plötsligt tacksam för att hon inte behövde vara utomhus. Hon vände sig in mot rummet och tittade bort mot skärmen bakom vilken Snape låg. Lupin såg att hennes ansikte avspeglade mer upprörda känslor än någonsin och kom fram till henne.

"Vad är det, miss Lithenius?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag skulle vilja hjälpa honom…"

"Du kan ju fråga Madam Pomfrey om du får stanna här en stund?"

Sabina nickade och gick mot skärmen. I övrigt var det tomt i sjukhusflygeln, så skärmen var egentligen inte helt nödvändig, men Sabina var ändå tacksam för att den var där. Det var inte frid som rådde bakom den, men hon insåg att när Snapes ansikte var rent från blod och han sov, så såg han helt annorlunda ut än vanligt. Han var fortfarande ganska grå i ansiktet och spänd, men han var relativt lugn.

"Vill du stanna här en stund?" frågade Pomfrey, till Sabinas förvåning. Hon var ju annars alltid så sträng med besökstider.

Sabina nickade och satte sig på en pall som Pomfrey trollat fram. Efter ett par minuter gick den äldre häxan men orden "Kalla på mig om det händer något".

Sabina tog av sig osynlighetsmanteln och hängde den över pallen. Sedan satte hon sig på sängkanten och lyssnade tyst på hans andetag. Han andades inte mycket; andetagen var korta och snabba och ibland tycktes han hålla andan som om det gjorde för ont för att han skulle kunna andas. Hon visste inte varför, men en tår tycktes hitta sin egen väg ner för hennes kind men hon brydde sig inte om att torka bort den. I stället lade hon ner sig bredvid honom och kysste honom försiktigt på pannan.

"Det blir bra", mumlade hon, liksom förra gången, och hon lade ena armen om honom. Hon hittade hans hand och höll den medan hon lade sig till rätta. "Jag är här hos dig, ingenting kan hända… Sov bara, vila ut dig."


End file.
